Things will never be the same
by nikitabella
Summary: AH. Bella lives in Seattle, Edward have just moved in from Chicago. The conection between the two is undeniable and visible for everyone around. But then something happens that shakes their world completely. Will they manage to struggle out of it? No one knows what the next day will bring. But they all know that things will never be the same.
1. Meeting the new ones

**Summary****:The Hale twins Rosalie and Jasper along with Alice and Bella live in Seattle. Then the Cullen brothers move in from Chicago and immediately find friends. But will they find something more? No one knows what the new day will stinks so read :D.**

* * *

**A\N:So hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. I hope that you would be gentle and if there is a mistake of some kind just tell me and i'll corect it. I want to be known that this is not my original language and i'm still new at this.****I hope that there would be someone who will like the story and read it with me. Here it is!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 1-Meeting the new ones_

"Alice, please be patient!" I sighed again. "Give me a rest please. The snow really doesn't help me get there faster and neither are you right now."

"Alright, alright. Gosh! Anyway, Rose and her brother haven't come yet." she snapped at me. "I just didn't want to wait here all alone, in the cold."

"Only three minutes and I'm there. Now why don't you call Rose and annoy the shit out of her?"

"Isabella Swan, you really do amaze me sometimes. Ok, see you soon!" she chirped from the other side and hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and tried to concentrate on the path again-I didn't want to fall at least this time. My clumsiness had the bad habit to show around in the most inappropriate moment. That's why I had to be extra careful. But apparently someone didn't want me standing on my feet. A snowball flew by right next to my ear. I carefully turned around to see who that brilliant shooter was.

"Oh, the fuck!" it was a very familiar voice that came out from behind the nearest tree and I smiled-time for sweet revenge!

"And if that wasn't Rosalie Hale's full mouth…?" I said out loud while making a snowball in my hands.

A whisper was heard and I decided that the whole gang was around here somewhere. However, where Jasper and his two friends, which we were going to meet today, had hidden I had no idea.

"I don't think it was her." I heard Rose's voice again and my smile got even wider.

I tried my best to be as silent as possible and headed to the trees where I had heard the voices from. I went round the trees and managed to hit my friend with the snowball.

"The hell Isabella, that hurts!" screamed Rosalie from the cold ground after the snowball had hit her in the stomach.

"You deserve it!" I frowned at her with crossed arms in front of my chest. "What's wrong with everyone calling me Isabella anyway?"

''O, now you're gonna get it!" said Rose with a playful threat in her voice and like the graceful creature she was she stood to her feet and took off running after me.

I was sure that my scream was heard all over Kerry Park. I started running too. Bad idea!

It didn't take long before I slipped on the thin ice and fall down on my back in the snow. With another curse Rose tried to jump over me and ended up next to me, also on her back.

The cold air was filled with booming laughter and I saw that not far away were standing Rosalie's twin brother Jasper along with her new boyfriend Emmett and another guy. The three of them were laughing their heads off. Jasper had leaned on a tree for support and was clinging to his stomach. The other two were leaning on each other trying very hard to take a breath.

"I…I can't…I can't b-breathe!" Jasper managed to choke out after a couple of seconds.

"Oh yeah! You should stop laughing then." I replied dryly

"We can fix that, right Bella?" Rose turned to me and I knew what she meant. She helped me up and together we threw snowballs in the shaking form of her dear brother.

Caught off guard he grabbed the tree and spun around it like an ice skater. Rose and I joined the new wave of uncontrollable laughter coming from the other two guys.

"Very mature Rose, Bella." said Jasper coldly then turned his glare towards the boys. "And what exactly are you laughing at?"

They just pointed at him then the tree unable to stop the chuckling. My phone choosed that moment to ring and I wiped the tears from my eyes before answering:

"What the heck is taking you so long? What's with all the laughing out there? Where are you?" I could tell that Alice was furious.

"Calm down Ali. Rose caught up on me in the park and right now we're laughing at her dear brother's pirouettes." I replied trying to calm myself.

"It's not fucking funny!" Jasper nearly screamed which was followed by another round of chuckling.

"Get your butts here right this instant!" Alice shouted in the speaker so loud that I had to put the phone at arm's length from my ears. After that she hung up.

"C'mon guys. The party's over, Alice is waiting." Rose called to the others while wiping her tears from her eyes as well.

Jasper was like a thundercloud, followed by his two friends, which were still quietly shaking out of laughter. Rosalie was walking next to me with a smile on her face.

Even without showing her perfect white teeth Rosalie Hale looked like she had just came out of the cover of a fashion magazine. Her face could outshine every Greek goddess. Her body was perfectly curved and toned. And don't get me started with her hair. Long, with heavy curls reaching her lower back her hair was to kill for.

Despite that Rose was level-headed person. She was smart, funny, sarcastic even, sometimes harsh, perky and cynical she was the best friend someone could ask for. Always there for you.

Her brother Jasper looked almost the same. You could tell that they are twins from miles. They had the same deep blue eyes, blond hairs and sharp minds. They were also very loyal to their friends. However, Jasper was quieter. He was usually the one to calm everyone down when the things went out of control. And Rose was usually the one starting the mess with her full mouth. I swear this girl don't care if she's shouting at a thirteen-year-old or thirty. The two of them were balancing each other perfectly.

"Now he's not gonna talk all night. At least to us, girls." Rose was grinning devilish.

"Oh, don't be so sure. He always has that smile for Alice you know." I winked at her and we both erupted in giggles.

The boys turned to throw a glimpse at us and it didn't escape my notice that Jasper was glaring. I blushed which wasn't something new to me. I immediately looked away and saw Alice, who was waiting in front of the cinema right next to the park's entrance.

"About time!" she shouted when we got close enough. I and Rose knew what to do. We brought out the guilty faces, even though mine had still shade of pink.

Alice causes that to people. Although she was shorter even than me (and I was nearly 5'3) she could be mean and even scary if she wanted. And now her grey-blue eyes were almost completely lost because of the way her eyes were narrowed, trying to make us all fear. Her short black spiky hair was flying around her head with her own opinion.

Alice looked like a fairy and she was just as charming and energetic.

"Sorry Ali." that was me. I also widened my eyes knowing that she can't fight against my puppy dog eyes. It seemed to work- her angry face was vanishing.

"Yes, it's Jasper's fault. He decided to show us some dancing skills with a tree for a partner." explained Rose pointing at her twin for emphasis.

"It's their fault! They threw fucking snowballs at me!" jumped in Jasper in defense.

I could hear that Alice and the other two boys were chuckling silently again.

"Who started laughing first, eh?" glared back at him Rose.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Bella thought she could run without falling down." was Jasper's reply.

"I'm right here!" I almost squeaked. He just turned around and smiled at me apologetically.

Not that I was mad at him. I knew that I wasn't graceful or something. I hardly make a day without falling and embarrassing myself. However, I could be seen as pretty. I had long dark brown hair, brown eyes-something that you could see everywhere. My skin was pale, but smooth. That wasn't normal for a person who spent most of his life under the sun of Phoenix, but here I am.

"Ok, Ok." said Alice, trying to contain her laughter. "Lets stop here. Rose, could you be so kind and introduce the new ones?"

"Of course!" Rose replied enthusiastically and with a genuine smile she stood next to the bigger one." This is Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend. And this is Edward-his younger brother."

Emmett went to Alice and gave her a cheerful hug. He was her complete opposite. He was like bear-giant, tall, very muscular, with short black hair and marine blue eyes. That's why I froze when he headed in my direction to give me a bear hug. Fortunately he released me quickly.

"You have…quite a grip Emmett." commented I while checking my ribs for bruises.

Emmett boomed with laughter and stood by Rose's site again, letting his younger brother to greet me with a hug.

Edward wasn't as massive as his brother but it was visible that he works out. He was around 6'8 tall with bronze locks flying around on his head. Some of them were almost in his deep green eyes.

His arms were much more careful around me, but it wasn't the hug that bothered me. Well, at least not exactly. The moment we made contact I felt something like an electric current went between us. I blushed tomato red. It wasn't long until he backed away with a sly smile playing on his lips, eyes fixed sternly on my face. I missed his warmth already.

"Emmett's always like that. I guess he is…enthusiastic! You should get used to it, it's the best solution." he was smiling wide like we were sharing some kind of secret. His velvet voice didn't help me at all to get rid of the strange feeling that he had caused. "I'm Edward by the way. It's very nice to meet you."

What the hell was going on?

**A\N: This is the first chapter. If there are reviews I'll update. So, is there anyone with me in this?**


	2. In the cinema

**A\N: This is the second chapter. And I want to say thank you to Hopeful Smile, velizara95 and JessieFace for their reviews. This chapter is here because of you. I didn't think that there will be any reviews so, yeah, thanks for reading it!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 2-In the cinema_

We all went into the cinema together and headed to our seats. This time the twins had to pick the movie and we were going to watch horror-something about zombies I think. I wasn't really into this kind of movies but when Alice agrees with Rose about something it's impossible to escape it.

''Who will buy the food this time?'' Alice asked turning to face me and Rose. We had already settled in our seats: next to me were Alice then Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward. And as usual now was time for food. God forbids it if we don't eat while watching!

''It's me.'' I stood up. ''I'm all ears.''

The five of them started talking and suggesting what to eat and drink. After a minute or two Alice started listing:

''Ok, tree big boxes of popcorn, two small ones and five cokes. And whatever you want.'' she sent me a bright smile in the end.

''Wow! Any idea how to bring all of this here?'' was my only question.

''I'll come and help.'' I heard Edward's voice from the far end of the row and at the same time I saw him making his way through the seats to me with a scowl. Without a reply I headed to the entrance of the cinema again, my face heating.

His scowl had startled me. He seemed sincerely happy to meet me just fifteen minutes ago. What have happened since then?

He was walking next to me when I decided to speak up.

''It wasn't necessary.'' I managed to say. I didn't want to make him obligated to do anything for me just because his brother was my best friend's boyfriend.

''Sorry, what?'' he asked politely. His velvet voice sounded strange, surprised. However, I couldn't force myself to look up at him and meet his eyes. I was afraid of the irritation that I could see in them. Why I cared I didn't know.

''I was just teasing Alice. It wasn't necessary for you to help me.'' I was surprised to hear his quiet laughter. We were already waiting at a long queue of people when I finally looked up and saw that he was watching me. And in his green eyes I didn't see anger or irritation. There was humor and something else, remorse maybe.

''Oh, believe me, I couldn't stand it anymore.'' He laughed again when he saw my questioning look but then he grimaced again. ''Emmett and Rosalie…they can't keep their hands for themselves, if you know what I mean. And as Emmett's brother I'm not thrilled about knowing or seeing these things. And I don't know how I'm going to watch a whole movie next to those two. I needed a breath of fresh air already and your invitation was just what I needed.'' He was smiling at the end.

I sighed silently knowing that he wasn't mad at me. I felt a little happy even. What was happening to me? This guy was making me feel crazy things.

''You know that we're going back there in a few minutes, don't you?'' I reminded him with a teasing smile.

''Right…''he said running his hand through his already messy hair. He seemed a little troubled and nervous. ''I'll come up with something until then.''

I was barely containing my giggles when it came our turn. We bought everything from the list and headed to our seats again.

''At last! ''Alice sighed dramatically.

''What can I do Ali-there was a long line.'' was my reply

''If you say so.''

I rolled my eyes at her and looked away. My look landed on Edward again who was having a silent conversation with Emmett. After a moment he nodded to his little brother with a big smile on the face then stood up and took Edward's seat. It didn't escape my notice that Emmett winked at me and his smile got even bigger. I immediately looked away, the blush creeping on my cheeks. What was that for?

''Bella, come here!'' called me Alice and when I looked at her there was an empty seat that was separating us.

''What the…''started I but she cut me of.

''Come!'' she snapped at me and I decided that it will be best if I don't argue in front of so many people. I reluctantly took the vacated seat.

''Alice, why is …'' I couldn't finish my question because this time it was Edward who interrupted us. He passed us and took the seat that I was standing on just a minute ago. His face was split apart by a triumphant smile.

''Are you sure that only the long line was keeping you busy?'' whispered to me Alice and let out an Alice-giggle.

''Shut up!'' I hissed through clenched teeth and closed my eyes trying to calm down.

''I hope I'm not intruding.'' I opened my eyes to see Edward's dazzling smile

I had to remember to breathe. It took me just a few more seconds before I smiled in response.

''So you finally figured it out!'' I couldn't think of anything

''You know what they say: better now than never.'' I could see that he was proud of himself. But before I could response the lights when out and the film started.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened after that.

The air was like filled with electricity. Waves of electric current came from Edward and crashed at me. I was completely caught off guard-what was that? Am I going crazy? I had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. My hands were itching to touch him and I clenched them into tight fists. I crossed them in front of my chest, trying to escape Alice's eyes. I wouldn't see the end of it if she sees me now. I leaned in my seat and tried to block everything around me except the movie. I almost succeeded. Almost, but still, not enough.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie I carefully glanced at Edward without actually turning my head. Not also his hands were also crossed in front of him but his legs too. With my peripheral vision I saw that his face was serious, his jaw-clenched. He was concentrated on the movie. How could I be the only one who feels this? I envied him for his coolness and sighed silently. But he probably heard me and turned slightly to look at me. I turned to the screen again, trying to ignore the blush that was covering my face. I didn't have the strength to look at him again- if I did there is a slight possibility that I'll run from the room screaming like a lunatic.

When the lights turn on again I sighed deeply from relief and stretched. My nails had left marks on my hands. Great! Sarcasm by the way.

''The movie was…entertaining.'' said Edward first right after we had exited the cinema. The fresh air was helping me to think properly.

''If you say so.'' beamed Rose while watching Emmett with a glint in her eyes.

''The special effects were boring.'' cut in Jasper, walking next to Edward.

''I liked the moment when Josh got the zombie's eyes out. THAT was pretty realistic.'' was Edward's enthusiastic answer.

''Nooo, you must be kidding me.'' Emmett's booming laughter echoed at the empty street. ''Zombie running without hands-well that I call a nice moment.''

I, Rose and Alice met eyes.

''Boys.'' we stated at the same time and started laughing.

Jasper slowed down and started walking next to Alice. I was walking right behind them while Rose, Emmett and Edward were ahead of us.

''You wasn't so cheerful during the movie'' said Jasper to Alice silently. They probably hadn't notice that I was so close behind them.

''I have no idea what are you talking about.'' Replied Alice but her ears turned pink. Jasper leaned to her ear and whispered gently: '' My hand is still a little sore from your squeezing.''

I froze on the spot. Jasper and Alice saw me then and the look on their faces was priceless. I stood silent for a moment but then I exploded with laughter so loud that it probably was heard even back in the cinema. I couldn't help it. After so many years Alice had admitted that she has a thing for Jasper. Finally!

The other three stopped on their tracks and looked at me like I was insane. Rose came by my side.

''Bella, are you Ok?'' she asked me with amusement in her voice.

I only managed to nod and started pointing first at Alice then at Jasper, but I couldn't say a word. I was running out of air actually.

Rose figured it out in less than 5 seconds. Her smile was from ear to ear. Her eyes were shining.

I leaned on her in order to stay on my feet and tried to control myself.

''Well, well, what do you know! Do we have a new couple here? Twin, at least to me you could say. It isn't like I would laugh…much. It was about time for you two!''

''Isabella Marie Swan!'' Screamed Alice with high pitched voice and scared the crap out of me. I jumped out of surprise and then landed on the ground for the second time this evening. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably including me.

''Come on, it's probably cold down there!'' that was Edward who was offering his hand to help me up. I took it carefully and then exhaled sharply.

The same current passed through me. I immediately looked up to see my own curiosity in his eyes.

Could it be possible for all of this to be mutual?

**A\N: Like it or not? Review and I'll see. I'm thinking for an updating schedule, but I'm not sure. However, I will update at least once a week, probably on Friday or Saturday. Thank you for reading this!**


	3. Something new

**A\N: And here it is the next chapter! Big thank you for my reviewers-this chapter is here because of them. Enjoy!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 3: Something new_

On the next day started the new term at school. There were people everywhere, hugging like they haven't seen each other for years. I was trying hard to find Rose or Alice in the crowd. Like it was possible to see them through all of these people!

''Bella!'' I heard a very familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned around with a smile on my lips and saw one of the few real friends I had here-Angela Webber. Right next to her was walking another familiar face-Ben Cheney. My smile grew even bigger.

''Hi Angie! I'm glad to see _you_ here, Ben.'' My hint was obvious but Angela still blushed and averted her eyes with a smile. Ben then decided to be the man and shook my hand before intertwining his fingers with hers.

''How was winter break for you? Two weeks without studying…'' she asked suddenly. She was trying to change the subject and I didn't saw a reason to not obey.

I thought about the last two weeks and specifically about last night's meetings. Hmm…what was she asking? Ah, yes…

''I don't complain. And you? Everything's fine?'' I replied.

The tree of us looked at their connected hands.

''Could have been worse.'' She answered and looked Ben in the eyes. Oookay, this was getting uncomfortable. It was like I was invading their personal space. That's why I decided to get out of there gently.

''I'm happy for you two. And now I'm going to go find Alice and Rose. See ya!''

The two of them smiled at me and then headed to somewhere. I sighed. Now was the hard part-finding a black-hared pixie in a sea of giants!

I got on my toes for better view and for my eternal happiness I saw Emmett near the school's entrance. I started making my way through the people on the parking lot. Oh man, is the whole school on the parking lot?

''Isabella, you finally came!'' that was Emmett greeting me with a kick-ass smile on his face. When I got even closer I saw that they all were there.

''First of all-do not call me Isabella- it's Bella. Second of all, I'm not that late!'' I huffed. And that was when I saw that two people from the gang were missing. ''Where are Alice and Jasper?''

''That is the question, isn't it!'' laughed Rose.

We entered the school and continued walking slowly, trying to stay together and not bump into others too much at the same time. Mission imposible!

''As far as I know, Jasper was on a mission this morning. He didn't tell me anything else.'' Said Edward first and walked next to me.

Emmett sent me a sly smile. What has gotten into him now?

''This morning my dear twin flew out of the house in lightening speed before I could even start eating my breakfast. He didn't say a word. Not a single one!'' Rose was livid now. And I understand her. They were twins after all-they had never had secrets before.

''Chill out, babe. If it's what we talked about it won't be a secret for long, trust me.'' Said Emmett and gently stroked her cheek. She tilted her head and he met her lips eagerly, without hesitation.

''Oh, come on! Do you have to do it here? I think my brain is enough stressed, bro.'' complained Edward like a little child. I tried hard not to laugh out loud.

''That dream of yours wasn't my fault Eddie boy. Please remember that.'' Emmett smiled devilishly and looked pointedly at Edward. His younger brother looked furious and scared at the same time.

''You couldn't…you haven't heard anything, right?'' groaned Edward

''Oh, I couldn't have misheard the name you shouted Eddie.'' Emmett kept gloating.

''Whose name?'' asked Rose curious. ''What am I missing around here?''

''I'm usually like this'' I spoke not as quietly as I intended to. I was looking from Edward to Emmett but they were like in a trance- ignoring completely everything else.

''This is between brothers baby. Eddie here just had very…vivid dream last night.''

''Shut the fuck up Emmett. And you know that I _hate_ to be called 'Eddie'.'' Edward said coldly. He was a bit calmer than before though.

That was the moment when the bell rang and we all headed in different directions in order to not be late for class.

I was pissed when I got to my English class. I was missing a big part of the whole picture. First Emmett's looks and now this strange argue between the brothers. I was feeling confused. I was sure that they were hiding something from me. And this something was connected with me, I was sure of that. And the fact that they were playing dumb was actually infuriating me even more.

That's why in the next three classes I didn't manage to concentrate properly. In maths the teacher decided to ask me a question and my answer was wrong of course. This was going to be one hell of a day!

And so, my mood went through confusion and desperation to my current state- supreme form of annoyance!

''Hello, grumpy one!'' greeted me Rose while I was waiting at the food queue in the cafeteria.

''You seem happier than this morning.'' I commented.

''Do you want me to make you happy too?'' her enthusiasm was visible in her whole posture. She didn't wait for my response. ''Now, look behind my shoulder, at the table in the corner of the cafeteria. Look carefully for body language and the looks.''

Rose was on cloud number nine from happiness. She was almost jumping up and down which wasn't typical for her. I rolled my eyes at her in exasperation but looked at the place she had pointed out.

My jaw dropped with a loud thud. My eyes were huge with surprise and then a giant face-splitting smile appeared on my face.

''Can't be!'' I said, amusement evident in my voice, while staring at the couple on the said table. Shit, the way she was laughing or should I say giggling, the way he was getting closer to her every time. The way they had intertwined their fingers on the table…Yes, I was definitely blind for so much things today.

At the table in the corner Alice and Jasper were sitting together and talking. Privately.

''Bella, it's your turn.'' Rose laughed which brought me to reality again.

I bought just a soda and then followed her to our table, where the Cullen brothers were already seated.

''Your neck will hurt after all the twisting and staring, squirt!'' Emmett's booming laughter echoed around. I turned sheepishly to our table, my face tomato red. My staring at Alice was going to wait then.

''Vixen, isn't she!'' chuckled Rose. '' And last night she was playing innocent. Alice Brandon, you are in so much trouble! And don't get me started on Jasper…''

Rose was gloating. There was a devilish glint in her eyes- a sign that Alice and Jasper were going to be 'surprised' by Rose soon enough.

''Why are you reminding me of my brother, Rosalie?'' Edward was playing coy and smiled at the couple in front of us. ''You both could be tricky from time to time.''

''Well, they had to have something in common after all!'' I commented and we all erupted in laughter. After that it was time to eat.

''Aren't you hungry?'' asked me Edward with concern in his voice when he saw that I had no food in front of me. I was in a daze for a second but I couldn't help it-that's what Edward's proximity did to me.

I averted my eyes and saw that Emmett leaned to Rose and whispered something in her ear. There was a gloating smile on his lips. I didn't like that-now Rose was hiding from me too.

''No, I'm not. I'm fine.'' I answered.

''You don't look very fine to me. What's up?'' Edward was persistent.

''I just have to enter in Biology class today that's all. It's not a big deal.'' I shrugged.

I quickly looked through the window before I could blurt out something stupid or embarrassing.

''Since when you haven't been to Biology? Are you sure that Mr. Banner is aware of your reasons?'' Rose turned to me with concerned look. Great-now I was the centre of attention. Thanks Rosalie! Sarcasm by the way.

'' It was only for a week. And yes, he is aware.'' My annoyance was coming back. ''However, It's his fault.''

''Biology? Which period is that for you?'' Emmett asked curious.

''Next one, why?'' I replied.

''Edward, you have biology next right! Interesting…'' Okay, officially, Emmett Cullen was the strangest person I've met here.

''What ever Emmett.'' Responded Edward and for just a second they locked eyes. Before I could think over it the moment had passed and now Edward was livid again. And then it dawned on me.

I was going to share class with Edward! And he was angry probably because of that. Of course, because of the Emmett-Rosalie thing he was feeling…I don't know…_forced_ to be friends with me. I was really stupid.

I sighed out of desperation and took another sip from my bottle.

''Bell, it's not necessary to go if you don't feel right.'' Rose was concerned about me again. She put her arm around my shoulders.

''I'm fine. Don't worry.'' I replied dryly and got up from my seat. I was pissed again thanks to Cullen 1 and Cullen 2. Oh, let's not forget about Alice and Jasper in the other end of the cafeteria. I just couldn't stand here anymore. ''See ya latter!''

''I'll be waiting by your car.'' Nodded Rose and let me go. She knew that I wasn't at the right mood right now. She and Alice knew me well enough. They can't get used to it but they never make it a big deal. They just get me! And we know each other for just two years!

I met Edward's confused and concerned look but I didn't let him distract me or make me feel guilty for my actions. If he could be mad, so could I. Stupid green-eyed god-like man!

Emmett already spent me up with his looks and jokes. I needed to be alone for awhile. The contrast between today and last evening was pretty obvious. All of this was making me crazy.

That's why I headed to Biology earlier knowing that the room will still be empty. I took my usual spot and stared at my notebook with a look that I was sure could kill.

**A\N: There it goes, another chapter is done. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please, review and let me know what you guys think. I will probably update again on Saturday. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Biology

**A\N: I'm sorry for the delay. I just had a busy week. But I'm updating now! Please review-I want to know how am I doing with this.**

**This chapter is my first EPOV. I don't know if it's good or if I'm going to write EPOV's again but…here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter song: Jason Derulo- It Girl**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 4: Biology_

EPOV:

''Nice one bro!'' Emmett laughed at me. Next to him Rosalie was trying to give us some privacy by staring at Alice and Jasper. ''The lunch break has just started and she left already.''

''You know that all this is your fault!'' I hissed at him, anger rising in me.

''And still the result is the same. It wasn't me who said 'What ever!' like that! Man, you didn't give her any other choice!'' my dear brother was having way too much fun with my misery.

But if I had to be honest with myself I had to admit that the fault was entirely mine. Why I always let Emmett does what he wants? Oh yeah, cause I'm stupid enough to hope that he will work for me sometimes. Greeeat! And it had to happen right now, with this girl! The only girl that has my interest. If it wasn't my fucking brother… oh, how I wish I was a single kid!

And Bella…yeah, she was something different. I knew it since the first moment I lay eyes on her but didn't have enough time to talk with her more yesterday. I really have to change that. She was beautiful, different from Rosalie's beauty for example. And that's probably the thing that drew me to Bella. She was unique.

I couldn't deny it- I liked her…very much. She was smart and funny. Not to mention sexy…Man, I was an idiot!

And now it was time to stop thinking and start actually doing something to make things better.

''See you later. And don't think that this is over big brother. Next time you enter my room and you'll be dead.'' I threatened him while standing up.

''I love you too cub!'' he laughed again but this time I ignored him.

I had to do this right. I had to explain that I wasn't mad at her. I had to apologize.

When I entered Biology I looked around trying to find if Bella was already here. And I saw her. But she wasn't alone. Next to her was one of the boys I met earlier- Mike Newton I think. He was smiling and talking but it looked like she wasn't paying much attention to his words. And like that, I got angry at Newton. Because he was trying to strike with my girl! Wait, where did _that_ came from? She wasn't mine. _Not yet Edward, but she may be. _Yes, my inner voice was right. I will try my best with her. And starting with a fight didn't sound good.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the jealousy, and smiled faintly. I approached them trying to overhear what were they talking about. Or should I say what Newton was blabbering about.

''Hey Mike, I think that you've taken my seat!'' I tried to sound friendly and smiled.

'' Ah, sorry man.'' By the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't sorry at all. He turned to Bella and smiled apologetically at her. Idiot! ''So, see you around Bella!''

She just nodded without looking at him. Newton's face was priceless but he composed himself fast. With one last smile in my direction he went to take his seat.

I waited but she didn't say anything. She didn't stop me and I took the vacated seat, which was mine since I came here three weeks ago.

''I was wondering who was sitting here. Since I came it was empty.'' I tried to start a conversation.

'' I wasn't here. At least not in Biology.'' She answered. Ooookay, this wasn't going well. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk with me.

'' I noticed.'' Really, that was all I could come up with? Good one Cullen! Sarcasm by the way.

I sighed and my hand went through my hair -I do this whenever I'm nervous.

''Bella, I …'' she cut me short.

''It's not necessary. To try making small talks with me I mean. After all we don't know each other so well. If you want there are plenty of seats around-switch with someone. It doesn't mean that we have to be friends because of Rose and Emmett.''

Then it was silent. Well, we were at school so it wasn't that quiet but you know what I mean. She didn't take her eyes away from her notebook. It was like she hadn't said a word at all. Her sigh was the only thing that gave her away. It sounded like she was trying to stop herself from running away. Or slapping me. I couldn't say because her face was hidden behind her thick dark hair.

''What if I want to be friends with you?'' I swallowed hard realizing that I didn't want to be just friends with her, but it seemed as a good start.'' You said that we don't know each other- that can be fixed easily.''

Bingo! I draw her attention. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of disbelieve. I smiled crookedly and stretched my hand for her to shake it. She took it gingerly and I felt the spark again. The same feeling from last night. What the hell was going on around here?

Focus, Cullen, you aren't done yet. Right…

''Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm new here. I, my brother and our parents just moved from Chicago three weeks ago. Nice to meet you.'' I smiled again. It seemed to work. She was like in a daze for a couple of seconds but then she blinked furiously and smiled kindly at me.

''Nice to meet you too, Edward. My name is Bella Swan. I live here with my father, but I'm not originally from here. I don't have brothers or sisters."

''Not from here? Then where are you from?" I asked curiously.

'' Well, it's a long story. Complicated one, too.'' She answered shyly.

''I'm sure I can keep up.'' I wasn't going to give up and she had to know it.

''Okay then, I'm born in Forks-a small town four hours away from here, but most of my life I spent in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents are divorced since I was a baby.''

''That doesn't sound complicated-where's the catch?'' I tried to sound light but the truth was that I was dying to know more about her.

'' My mom remarried three years ago. Her new husband, Phil, is a baseball player from the small league. He travels a lot but my mom stayed with me. She wasn't happy and I decided to come here to live with my dad.''

''Are you happy?'' I continued.

''Actually yes. In the beginning wasn't so easy but I have friends now and I really like it here in Seattle.'' she finished her story with happiness in her eyes.

''And why your father is here and not in Forks?''

She looked at me amazed but then shook her head and answered

''He just found a better job. He moved away from Forks almost ten years ago but our house is still there- he say that he keeps it 'Just in case'. I don't know what this case is." She laughed a little at the end. She was stunning when she laughs. _Snap out of it, Cullen! _

''How old are you?'' I asked amazed. She sounded like an adult!

''Seventeen…and a half. Why?'' she was amused also.

'' Sometimes you sound older.'' That earned me another laugh. '' Why are you laughing at me? ''

'' No, no…'' She said trying to catch her breath. '' it's just that my mom used to say that I was born on 35 and get older with every year.''

I laughed along with her.

'' In some directions you are, but not always.'' I answered.

'' So, how old are _you_?'' she decided to change the subject. I decided to obey. At least she wasn't mad at me anymore.

'' After June I'm going to be eighteen. What is it like to be the only child?'' I questioned.

She smiled at me again. Progress!

'' Lonely, boring…maybe that's why I'm from the silent type. And what is it like to be Emmett's baby brother?'' she was teasing me.

'' Seriously? Usually it's cool. But not when the mentioned big brother tries to annoy the shit out of you. That is when you wish he had never existed. Like today for example.''

She didn't say a word, just averted her eyes from me. She knew what was I talking about and suddenly the air got thicker. I had to talk first.

'' I want to apologize for my behavior before. I didn't want to insult you- I was aiming at Emmett. He is driving me insane sometimes. And still, I didn't want to sound like that. ''

She was quiet for a few more seconds but then she turned to look at me.

'' It's alright.'' She replied and I sighed relieved. She looked at me with disbelief '' No, really. I am as much to blame as you, maybe more. It wasn't my day and Emmett didn't helped either.''

That caught me off guard. What had he said to her? I swear that I was going to strangle him once I get my hands on that asshole.

''What had he done this time?'' I tried to not sound annoyed but Bella couldn't be fooled so easily.

''Nothing much.'' She tried to soothe me and it was working. ''It's just that he is snickering at me all day, like I have done something. The thing is I have now idea what is he implying on. It's so frustrating.''

I froze. Of course that Bella will get so close to the truth. Oh, why I don't have the habit to lock my door. If I had locked it he wouldn't have hear my dream. Not that it was something to hide, but I dreamed of Bella so I prefer this to be private. But there is no such thing as 'private life' for Emmett Cullen.

''So we agree that it's Emmett's fault?''

She laughed out loud. A real laugh this time and I gladly joined her.

Mr. Banner choosed that moment to enter the room and all conversations stopped.

Many of the students were relieved to see that the teacher's hands were empty today. That meant no blood experiments anymore. I was getting sick of them anyway. Almost every time someone had to leave the room because of seeing their own blood spilled.

That reminded me of something and I tore a peace of paper from my notebook. I wrote a note to Bella and passed it to her. It said:

''_I still don't know why you weren't here when I came that first week before winter break. Rosalie said that you weren't feeling well...''_

She looked at it like it was a dinosaur's bone but I encouraged her with knowing smile and she wrote a reply:

''_I was here but not in Biology. See, I can't stand the smell of others' blood not to mention my own. Rose is exaggerating. And I brought a note from my father.''_

I suppressed a chuckle.

''_What, are you a vampire?''_

She didn't manage to stop herself and giggled. That was followed by a face palm. It was good that Banner didn't hear her.

''_Aren't they supposed to be beautiful and graceful? I'm too far away from that so you can calm down-I'm not gonna drink your blood in a dark alley or something.''_

I was struck by that statement. Was she blind when she was looking at her mirror? She was the most beautiful creature I had laid eyes on. How could she not see herself clearly?

I was usually dazzled by her. Yes, she had average features like brown hair and brown eyes but it was her personality that made them unique. She had some kind of charm maybe. Charm, to which I couldn't resist.

There was something in her that fits with me every time she steps around. How could she not see that?

I wrote only two words on the paper, hoping that they will show her at least glimpse of what I was feeling:

''_You're wrong.''_

**A\N: Well, another chapter is done! I hope that you liked it. Review please, I need to 'hear' what do you guys think. **

**The next update will probably be on Monday or Tuesday, I can't be sure yet. But I don't leave stories unfinished, because I know how infuriating that is. So, there will be update next week I just don't know when exactly. Thank you for reading!**


	5. A little gossip

**A\N: I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but I was sick and it was hard for me to get out of bed. Then it was time for studying. RL sucks sometimes.**

** I hope that you can forgive me about the delay. Anyway, I'm on line now and the updates will be every week again. **

**Here comes the new chapter. Read and review please. I just need your reviews. But most importantly- enjoy!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 5-A little gossiping _

The week was hectic! We had a lot of homework because the end of the term was getting near. I barely had time to see the girls at school, not to mention talk to them. We hadn't been talking properly since our movie night on Sunday. And I needed this talk.

Since my conversation with Edward on Monday I wasn't able to fully concentrate on what I was doing most of the time. His last words, written on the note, were playing on repeat in my mind ever since. ''You're wrong.''-what was that supposed to mean? Was he finding me beautiful? 'Yeah, right Bella. A god-like guy like him would never go after a plain girl like you. Come back to earth!'

But I just couldn't stop that tiny little voice in my head that was saying 'What if you _are_ wrong?'

I was so caught up in these thoughts at lunch on Friday that I almost missed Alice and Rose's arrival on our table. They both looked really pissed off.

''That's it, I'm so gonna kill someone!'' Rose announced as she sat heavily on the chair, opposite me.

''I suggest my Spanish teacher.'' Alice said dryly while sitting next to me. We were alone on our table this time. Usually Jasper, Edward and Emmett were with us but they were busy with their own classes too and hadn't got the time to eat in the cafeteria.

''Or my Maths teacher?'' I offered.

We all chuckled tiredly. Rose leaned in her seat and closed her eyes.

''Good thing that this week is almost over. I haven't had a break from studying in ages. And I haven't actually been with Emmett since Wednesday lunch!'' Rose whined.

''We need a girl's night!'' Alice chirped suddenly exited. ''What do you say-tonight?''

''I'm on. It's not like I have something planned '' I replied. ''but you should talk with our committed girl here.'' I winked at Rose.

''By the way Bella, don't think that I've forgotten about the movie night on Sunday. Or that I have missed the looks you and Edward are exchanging recently.'' Rose sent me a smug look and my face turned tomato red.

''Does that mean that you're in too, Rose?'' Alice interrupted us hopefully.

''I'll come around ten-I'm seeing with Emmett at around seven.''

''Oh, we have so much to talk about! And tomorrow we can go shopping together and…and…oh, after that we can meet the guys somewhere or…''

Alice continued planning with new found excitement but judging by Rose's face she wasn't listening anymore. If I had to be sincere, I wasn't listening too.

I just tried to tune everything out and rest for a bit. It was nice knowing that there is something to wait for in the end of a day and week like this one. Even if it meant that I was going shopping tomorrow. It felt calming.

We didn't speak up again until lunch brake was over and we had to head to our classes.

It was nearly nine o'clock when I climbed in my car and headed to Alice's house. I've talked to my dad already and he said that he didn't mind if I spent the night there. He was working late tonight.

I knew that he was feeling guilty for leaving me alone so frequently but that was his job. It's not easy to be the chief of Seattle's police department and having a teenager at home. Plus, I didn't mind being alone. I preferred the silence and Charlie was exactly the same. I guess I was like my father.

I arrived at Alice's after fifteen minutes. Rose wasn't going to arrive for another hour at least so I didn't know why Alice wanted me here so early. But when Alice Brandon wants something, you better obey without another word or the consequences can be scary as shit.

I met her parents at the front door. They were going out for the night, which meant that we will be alone.

''There you are!'' Alice chirped when I finally found her in her bedroom. ''You're late.''

''I said at _around_ nine Ali, not _at_ nine!'' I explained.

''Whatever.'' She decided to leave the subject then and went to sit on the bed. ''Now, come here.''

I left my sleepover bag next to her bed and sat with her. Looking at her sparkly eyes I could tell that she was planning on something. And I had the feeling that I wouldn't like it.

''So, what's the thing between you and Emmett's little brother?'' that was Alice-strait to the point.

''Why do you think that there is something?'' I questioned her back and saw that she was smiling.

''Oh, come on, I've seen how he looks at you. There is definitely something.''

''Well, not something that I know about, no.'' I answered sincerely. ''I mean, we are friends.''

''And…'' Alice encouraged but I refused to play this game.

''And nothing. Just friends.'' I stated with bitter voice.

''But you want more, I can see it.'' She stated. She was pretty good in reading people and predicting their decisions. It was actually weird sometimes.

I didn't answer but it was enough for Alice. She sighed heavily and stood up.

''Come on. Let's get to the kitchen and make the popcorn. That way, when Rose gets here, you won't have excuses to talk.''

Uh, oh! I've gotten myself in big trouble.

Rose arrived at ten. She was grinning from ear to ear so I suggested that her date went more then good. We took the popcorn that we had made earlier and headed upstairs. Once at Alice's bedroom, we made ourselves comfortable on the floor.

It was a tradition for us to talk while eating popcorn.

It all started during my first sleepover with them. I was the new girl in school and they had decided to be nice and invited me over. We had talked like we knew each other for years, which was new for me. Usually I was shy and didn't talk much. But they had made me feel at ease. However, they were talking about their lives and some school gossip. I had said that it sounded like a movie-so dynamic and surreal at times. We all laughed hard at my statement. Then Rose had exclaimed that there was no movie without popcorn so we had made three big bowls. And we keep making them ever since.

''Ok, Bella, you start first.'' Alice said like it was obvious.

''No way. Rose, you're up!'' I looked at Rosalie hopeful and she smiled at Alice, There was no way in Hell for me to start first.

''Alice dear, why don't you begin?'' Rose was sweet, too sweet.

Alice, being Alice, found a way to get out of the mess.

''Ok, we are playing 'rock, paper, scissors'. Whoever looses goes first.'' I nodded defeated. Alice was very good at this game and we had no better option. It was like she could predict our moves. It was freaky how correct she could be.

The first looser was surprisingly Rose. I secretly sighed from relief. I knew what was going to happen when it was my turn and wasn't in a rush at all.

''Rose, start talking, now!'' Alice commanded and Rose sent her a cheeky grin.

''Everything?'' Rose asked, faking innocence.

''Absolutely everything.'' Alice's eyes were big with curiosity.

''But save us the details, if you know what I mean. We are eating after all.'' I said and we all laughed.

''Okay, we went out to that new Italian restaurant downtown. It was very cozy and elegant at the same time. It was just perfect. And it was so romantic that you wouldn't believe it that it was actually Emmett's idea. I was amazed.'' Rose was beaming in the end.

''Is this your first official date?'' I asked.

''Well, no. We've been together since the start of winter break and went to the cinema once. After that we spent a lot of time just walking around, sitting in the park and kissing. He is a great kisser you know.''

''Yeah, you better stop here.'' Alice interrupted her and we chuckled. '' So, does that mean that you like him?''

''I think…oh, fuck, I think I love him!'' Rose almost yelled from nervousness.

''Are you sure?'' I asked. Could it be love when they are so young?

I noticed that Alice was jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

''I've never felt so… at ease, so myself with someone else before. He is funny, childish sometimes but I can deal with that. He can be smart if he wants, though. So…I think, yes, I'm sure.'' Rose was calmer after stating that and actually smiled in the end. At this point Alice squealed. Loud.

''I'm so happy for you!'' she said and hugged her firmly.

''I am too. You deserve it!'' I added and hugged them both. When we released each other we were beaming out of pure happiness.

''Ok, ok, now it's your turn. So, who would it be?'' Rose's eyes flickered between me and Alice. I was getting nervous without reason.

''Oh, what the heck!'' Alice jumped in and threw her hands in the air in surrender. ''Ask.''

''What is this between you and my brother?'' Rose didn't loose time-strait to the point.

''Well, it all started last Sunday in the cinema…''Alice was cut short from me.

''That, we saw. Tell us about Monday.'' I rushed her.

''On Monday morning he came by early. He was determined when he asked me to ride with him to school. And I would be lying through my teeth if I say that that I wasn't pleased.'' Alice wasn't a blusher but it happened from time to time. And today was her blushing day. Her face was red.

''So that was his mission!'' Rose exclaimed suddenly.

''So you liked him from the very beginning?'' I was on other page.

Alice decided to pretend that I hadn't spoken.

''Yeah, the ride was silent. He only spoke when I was about to go to my first class. He asked me to have lunch with him without you guys. I accepted.''

''And then…'' I encouraged her.

''At lunch he asked me to go out. Like on a date. And my answer was 'About time!'. He just gaped at me for a couple of minutes but then smiled and I smiled and we were hands holding and…that's it.'' Alice finished her story.

I and Rose just stood silent, looking at each other. I was sure that we were thinking about the same thing: Jasper's face when Alice answered him. We then started laughing uncontrollably. Alice soon joined us relieved.

''About time indeed.'' I sighed when I was able to breathe again.

''Can't agree more with you Bella.'' Rose said whipping her eyes.

''Bella!'' Alice jumped like she had just seen me. ''Your turn.''

Both she and Rose looked at me expectantly.

''There isn't much to tell.'' I sighed giving up. I knew what they wanted to know.

''What happened on the food line on Sunday?'' Alice asked eager for information.

''Nothing much, we just talked about nothing in particular. For example, how intimate were you and his brother, Rose.''

She just shrugged and smiled at me again.

''Don't change the subject missy.''

I then decided to be completely honest. After all, if I didn't tell them how I feel, who else was I going to? I sighed and begun.

''When we touched I felt…something. Kind of connection maybe. I don't know what it was. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about him ever since. '' I took deep calming breath. It was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Just a little though.

''Did he talked to you in Biology on Monday?'' Rose asked gently. They both new that I wasn't in the mood for teasing. This was serious.

''Yeah, he apologized for his words.'' And then I told them everything about our talk and about the note.

''He seemed to care for my words. I don't know…I'm so confused!'' I was frustrated with myself. Why everything was so complicated?

''Bella, I think you're not the only one, who is into this.'' Alice smiled at me.

''I don't think so Ali. What could he possibly see in me?'' I said skeptically.

I couldn't deny that I liked him but could anyone resist his…everything? I didn't think so.

''Hadn't you seen how he looks at you? Oh God, Bella, I think that sometimes the school might go in flames and you won't notice. For an observant person, you are so blind sometimes.'' Rose was in disbelief with me. Alice was chuckling next to us.

I was in disbelief too. Was all of this possible? No, of course not. I was plain and ordinary. He was the complete opposite and…

'You're wrong.' His written words echoed in my head again. Was it possible?

''I know that you don't believe it, but I think that he likes you too.'' Rose declared.

''And time will prove it to you!'' Alice agreed. Her strange ability was turned on again, I was sure of that.

''I didn't believe that it will come this day but, Alice, I'm ready to bet with you!'' was all that I could say in my defense.

Secretly, I wanted her to be right, but I just couldn't let myself hope. At least not yet.

**A\N: Another chapter is done. Please review and I would update as soon as I can-maybe next Friday. Your reviews are essential for me. Please! **


	6. Arangements

**A\N: Another chapter is ready. I want to send a big 'thank you' to everyone who supports me by reading this story. I just want you to review. There is this blue button in the end of every chapter… Please! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 6-Arangements_

I slept well that night. Although I'm sure I dreamed of something, in the morning I didn't remember anything. Maybe Alice or Rosalie have heard me talking and would give me a hint. I'm usually a sleep talker.

However, when I woke up at Alice's room, I wasn't feeling tired at all. I looked around and noticed that Rose was still asleep next to me in her sleeping bag, but Alice's bed was empty.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. As I faced the big mirror I saw that my hair was a bird's nest. As usual. After useless tries to brush it, I gave up and tied it into a low ponytail. That should do the trick for now. Then I dressed and headed for the kitchen downstairs.

Alice's house was quite big. At least bigger than mine. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was an interior designer. They were well-paid and their house showed it.

The building was new with two big bedrooms, a guest room and a study for her father on the second floor. On the first floor there was a big living room, dining room, where dinner was served for guests and a big kitchen with a table. It was like a first-classed bar.

And that was the room, I found Alice in. She was drinking coffee.

''Morning, Ali.'' I greeted with a yawn.

''It's nearly eleven so I think that the morning is over.'' She smiled at me cheerfully while hanging a cup of coffee and toast for me.

''Thanks. You know, it's not a bad idea to wake up Rose. She will sleep until three o'clock if we leave her.'' I offered with a smile in return.

''And she will be so mad if she misses the shopping.'' Alice suddenly stood up and headed for her room with a lightening speed.

''Hello Bella.'' That was Mrs. Brandon entering the kitchen with a kind smile.

''Hello Mrs. Brandon.'' I returned politely.

''I assume that you girls went to bed late last night, or should I say early this morning?'' Mrs. Brandon was always polite and kind. Alice looked a lot like her-short, dark-haired and with bright eyes. They both were full of energy and were very creative.

''Yes, there was a lot to talk about. It was an interesting week.'' I smiled when I remembered everything that we talked about. Holy shit, I bet against Alice! That thought made me laugh.

''Indeed it was.'' She said lowly and smiled sincerely at me.

She had just taken her seat with a cup of coffee and a toast when Alice and Rose entered with big smiles and exited looks.

''Ok, eat fast, 'cause we have to be out in half an hour.'' Alice chirped when she took her previous seat next to me.

''Why's the rush?'' I asked, sensing that the answer won't be so pleasant.

''We will be meeting the guys at five.'' Exclaimed Rose in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked dumbly at both of them. We had a lot of time until the meeting.

''I still don't get it!'' I said when neither of them explained any further.

''Five hours is not enough time for good shopping spree.'' Alice said like she was explaining why the Sun shines to five-year-old child.

I sighed desperately. Six hours spent in fashion shops at the mall.

I could already see my gravestone_: Here lies Bella Swan, beloved daughter and friend. She was the brave, naïve girl, who agreed to go shopping with Alice Brandon. And this is the result._

Alice looked me from head to toe with thoughtful expression.

''Come on Bella. Let's make you presentable.'' she jumped suddenly and tugged me by the hand. Strong little pixie! Or maybe I was too weak. Anyway.

''I _am_ presentable.'' I stated grumpily.

''Not for the meeting with the guys, duh!'' she answered like it was obvious.

I decided not to argue any further. It was pointless anyway. Whatever Alice wants, Alice gets no matter what.

I just answered sarcastically ''Oh, _now_ you are making a good point.'' But she ignored that too. I followed her too pissed to talk.

After half an hour we were heading to the mall in Alice's precious yellow Porsche. I had managed to convince her to not put much make up on me. In fact, Rose was with me on this one. She said that I had some natural beauty. I said that she should check her eyes and that made all of us laugh. But in the end I get what I wanted-make up free face! However, Alice said that she should make at least my eyes sparkle. Yeah, right.

But I had to agree that I looked very nice. My hair was brushed and put up in a high ponytail. This time even I liked myself!

Thank God that they had said what clothes to bring with me yesterday, because now we could be heading to my house instead of the mall to play Lets-dress-up-Bella-game. I hate their Bella-Barbie games!

When we entered the mall Alice squealed and Rose giggled.

Standing between the two of them, I had one question in my mind: what, the fuck, have I done in my previous life to deserve this torture?

''Well, isn't it fun?'' Alice exclaimed, while we were loading shopping bags in her car. I couldn't escape them and now I had a dress (second in my whole wardrobe!), a pair of black heels and a purse to go along with them. I didn't see the point in buying a dress since I usually don't wear dresses, but Alice insisted that Rose and Jass' (yes, now Jasper was Jass for her) birthday was three weeks from now and it was time for me two buy an outfit. I decided not to argue.

''Alice, can we go now? We're going to be late for the restaurant.'' I whined, tired as hell.

Even Rose wasn't eager to shop anymore. It was official-Alice Brandon took our last strength away.

''Oh, come on! We haven't been to that cute little shop over th…'' Alice was cut short by Rose's demanding voice.

''We are going to the restaurant Brandon. Now!'' then Rose turned and walked away without waiting for us. We caught up with her and I gladly walked next to her while Alice was mopping behind.

''You're my hero, Rose! I thought I would never see the end of it.'' I said gratefully.

''I like shopping. But I think my feet gave up an hour ago. And my enthusiasm decided to keep them company.'' She replied.

We both giggled and turned our heads to see a glaring Alice. That made us laugh even harder and as we turned to walk again, we saw Emmett's big figure, making its way through the crowd.

''Hey, baby, come on! We're starving around here!'' Emmett almost yelled and Rose rolled her eyes, immediately happier.

''Didn't you eat for lunch?'' she asked him when he got close enough and wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

''Of course I ate, are you insane woman!'' he exclaimed and Rose smacked the back of his neck.

''Oh, the fuck!'' he screamed while putting his other hand on his neck.

''Emmett Cullen, did you just call me insane?'' It wasn't a real question; Rose was just making the man sweat.

''Sorry Rosie.'' He murmured and smiled, showing all of his dimples. Then he kissed her hard and passionate and that was it-Rose was a goner.

''For the love of…there are kids around here!'' Alice exclaimed.

''Not to mention that we are right behind you. No one wants to watch you make out.'' I added.

They just laughed and smiled mischievously.

''Ok, little ones, lets go. Edward and Jasper are waiting.'' Emmett said and we followed him to the restaurant.

When we reached the table, we saw Edward and Jasper laughing over some joke. It made me happier, knowing that he was happy too. His emerald eyes twinkled and…I blushed slightly as soon as I caught myself thinking about him like that.

We all sat down. Alice was next to Jasper, Rose and Emmett next to her. That left me sitting next to Edward. I tried to hide the fact that I was glad but, of course, Alice didn't miss a thing. She smiled knowingly at me but I turned my head downwards to look at my hands. There! Much better.

''So, how was the shopping?'' Edward asked curiously. I looked at him and saw playfulness in his eyes. Was he joking?

''At least I'm alive.'' I chuckled lightly. ''Although, I'm not sure if I would make it home on my feet.''

''If you need help, let me know, alright?'' he was smiling and again I was dazzled. How could he have this effect on me?

The waiter choosed that moment to come and we had to break eye contact to look at the menus. Everyone ordered something to drink and sandwiches, except Emmett. He ordered a full meal.

I was amused by the amount of food he got, but Edward said that it could be a lot worse. My eyes then traveled to his _big_ big brother and I watched him devouring everything while trying to imagine him hungrier. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth.

All eyes were on me then. Next to me, Edward was trying hard not to laugh, but not quite managing to suppress it. I decided to help him by kicking him under the table. He jumped slightly in his seat, dragging all eyes on him instead of me. Job well done, Bella.

He looked at me with amusement.

''Ok, stop it you two.'' Alice interrupted us and we both looked at her. She was grinning like everyone else at the table.

''You are so gonna pay for this.'' He whispered to me then. I smiled devilishly without looking at him.

''You're on!'' I whispered back.

Anyway, I would like to say that I have 'A' on Maths.'' Rose announced proudly. I sighed. How I wish I could make at least 'B' on Maths!

''Don't worry, Bella. You'll have a good mark too.'' Alice said. Usually Alice announces this kind of things, leaving no place for doubt. But this time everyone knew that she was just trying to cheer me up.

''Even _you_ don't believe it this time and we all know it!'' I said, trying to suppress the bitterness in my voice.

''You should find a tutor.'' Jasper suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea. How come I haven't figured it out sooner? I've never been good at Maths.

''That would be the first thing to do at school on Monday morning.'' I agreed with a thankful smile. '' Thanks Jasper.''

''Maths' tutor?'' Emmett asked then with a glint in his eyes. He was up to something!

''Yeah, why?'' I turned to him playing coy.

His smile brightened and for a second he looked at Edward then back at me.

''Edward is quite good. I'm sure he can help you.'' Was Emmett's reply.

I suddenly felt nervous. Would he want to help me? I'm sure he had much more interesting things to do than tutoring me. I fought with myself and turned to look at Edward. He was smiling kindly at me.

''If it's not a problem or anything…'' I trailed off, looking at his eyes. His whole face brightened a little. I would have missed it, if I wasn't looking at him so intently. I blushed but didn't avert my eyes. I was like enchanted.

''Not at all. I'll be happy to help _you_!'' Was he mocking me? Or was he serious?

Either way, I felt my cheeks heat up again and beamed at him. I was too eager for my own good!

**A\N: That was it for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't know when I am going to update because the next chapter isn't finished. Please, be patient! Thanks to all of you who read this story! Love you!**


	7. The beauty and the beast

**A\N: I'm not gonna apologize because I just can't. I was late, yes, but now the chapter is here. The next one is also half-done so please be patient. Now, read, enjoy and review.**

**P.S. Happy Birthday to me! You can all give me a gift-your reviews. Am I asking for that much? **

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 7- the beauty and the beast_

Sunday was my day for buying food products. It was my duty since I came to live here and noticed that Charlie was helpless in the kitchen. He was as glad as me to stop cooking, or should I say trying to.

I wasn't complaining. I was doing the same thing back at Phoenix. It was nice to get out of the house for a while. I always felt like I was back at home when I was at the supermarket. The rain couldn't be heard in there so that was the only place I could escape from everything. Maybe not from my chaotic thoughts, but I guess they don't count.

''Do you need money, Bells?'' my dad asked when I was about to leave.

''No, thanks. There was enough in the jar.'' I answered. Yes, we had a jar with the label 'for food'. My dad was putting the money for food there so it would be easy for me if he isn't home.

''Good. Um… I'm going fishing so you'll be alone when you come back. Is that…Okay?'' he said a bit nervous.

''Don't worry; I have homework to do after that. I will gladly accept some silence.'' I assured him with a smile and that seemed to relax him a bit.

''Okay then. Be careful kid!''

''Always dad. 'Till tonight.'' I said as I got in my car and drove to the big supermarket downtown.

As always, I put my ear buds in my ears and pushed the play button on my I-pod. The voices around me were suddenly replaced by the song 'Fairytale Gone Bad' by Sunrise Avenue. _Now_ I was ready for a long morning in a market, full of people.

…_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone…_

_(Michele Branch- All you wanted)_

Half an hour later I was pushing my trolley aimlessly while checking the grocery list. Very bad idea! I bumped hard into someone in front of me. I looked up worried that I had broken someone's bones. I removed the ear buds, not even bothering to stop the music.

''Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you Ok?'' I rushed the words out. I had bumped into a woman with caramel-colored hair and soft green eyes. She seemed familiar but if I knew her I would have remembered her name. I'm good at remembering things like this. I was sure I hadn't met this woman before. Strange! How can you know someone without actually knowing him?

''Relax dear. I was as occupied as you, I guess. I didn't see you coming too.'' Her smile was kind and warm. It reminded me of my own mother. But this woman looked …grown-up.

My mom was like a child. She was carefree and even reckless. I was the one to put the end to all of her crazy ideas. It was like we had switched roles- I was the parent: responsible and mature; and she was the teenager, I missed her terribly.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the nostalgia. However, I promised myself that I would call her today.

''That doesn't excuse me. I could have hurt you! Would you want me to help you with something?'' I said in return. I was slightly flushed because of my embarrassment.

''Oh dear, there is no need for that. My sons are around here somewhere. I bet they are arguing over sweets.'' She chuckled lightly, probably at a memory.

I couldn't resist and laughed with her. All boys were the same!

''Bella?'' I heard Emmett's amused voice. '' What are you doing here?''

''Shopping? What does it look like?'' he didn't had time to answer because Edward came from the next row, looking at some peace of paper with puzzled face.

''Mom, there isn't anything like…Oh, hi Bella!'' As soon as his eyes met mine, he smiled brightly. ''What are you doing here?''

''Stealing, isn't it obvious?'' I answered sarcastically but smiled at him too. I just couldn't resist. Wait…''Did you just said 'mom'?''

''Uh, yeah…this is my mother-Esme Cullen.'' He introduced the caramel-haired woman. It was then that I saw the similarities. So that's why she looked familiar!

Holy shit, I almost got Edward's mom into hospital! I'm hopeless.

''Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm so sorry for bumping in you.'' I turned to her, more embarrassed than before, if that was even possible. ''I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan.''

''First-don't call me 'ma'am'-I'm not that old! I'm just Esme.'' She smiled even wider. ''Second-we already settled that down-it was no one's fault, ok?''

She was irresistible. No wonder that Edward, and Emmett for that matter, were so charming.

''Ok.'' I said defeated. She beamed at me in return.

''So you are the famous Bella!'' Esme exclaimed with hidden humor in her eyes. She looked at Emmett, then at Edward and, in the end, back at me.

''Uh…I…guess so?'' I answered but it sounded more like a question. That was because I was caught completely off guard. ''What do you mean by 'famous'?''

''Oh, I have heard so much about you from my boys already.'' She smiled at Emmett and to my surprise he smiled back with evil eyes. It was like they were sharing a secret. My eyes drifted to Edward and I almost laughed out loud. He was pouting at both of them. I'm not kidding, he was actually _pouting_. His face was slightly pink and I suppressed another laugh-he was embarrassed! Thank God that I wasn't the only blusher around.

''Hey Bella, what is so funny?'' Emmett asked me then, interrupting my stare at his brother.

''Oh, nothing much.'' I tried to think about something else for distraction. ''And what have you heard about me…Esme?'' I turned to their mother again.

''Well, Emmett says that you always make him laugh. Even when you aren't trying, like when you start tripping on nothing.'' She answered. I couldn't hold it anymore. Despite my embarrassment, I giggled loudly, making a passing family, turn around to stare at me.

''That's what I'm talking about! She is really weird!'' Emmett announced trough chuckles. Beside me, Edward was chuckling too.

''I just thought that you are so right! I'm a total klutz. I attract everything bad like a magnet. I usually trip even on thin air!'' I said still smiling.

Esme smiled too. She then looked at Edward and was about to tell something when he spoke urgently.

''Well, mom, can you find that thing you sent me for? I couldn't find it anywhere.'' He asked. They exchanged looks and the Esme turned to me.

''See you later, Bella. I'm leaving Edward with you. Other way, he and his brother will give me a headache in no time.'' She then disappeared in a nearby row, followed by

Emmett.

''Your mother is cool.'' I broke the silence, still looking after them.

''Yeah, Emmett's like her in a way.'' Edward admitted silently. Then he sighed and changed the subject. ''So, they throw me out. Do you accept me?''

He was looking both innocent and pleading. How could I say no to _that_?

''Welcome to the club!'' I greeted him and shook his hand. He chuckled and started pushing my trolley for me.

''And where are we going now?'' he asked and I looked at my list again.

''Hm…I think I need only sugar and flour. Everything else is here.'' I answered still thinking.

''Ok, I'll go grab the sugar while you get the flour?'' he suggested.

''Deal!'' I agreed and we split up.

I had just found what I was looking for when I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hello Arizona.'' That was Tanya Denali's voice. I turned and saw that she was coming closer, followed by her friend Lauren Mallory. They were the school's sluts. You know this type of girls: blond hair, short skirts, a lot of make-up, and a _huge_ ego. Yeah, exactly!

The moment I stepped in Seattle's High school I knew, that I won't like either one of them. They didn't like me either and called me Arizona, because I was coming from Phoenix. Little did they know that I was actually from Washington state, just like them, but I didn't want to waste my time, explaining them. They were still mocking me like we were in kindergarten.

''Oh, hey Denali, didn't see you there.'' I answered, trying to stay calm.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked me suspiciously. Like I was following her. _Please!_

''Let's see…what can people do in the supermarket? Hmm…'' I was mocking her and she understood it just a second later.

''I'm not stupid, Swan. Be careful with me!'' She said threateningly.

''Well, you are blond…'' I trailed off and she jumped on me furiously.

I felt how her long nails dug in my left cheek but she didn't have the chance to do more, because we were immediately separated. A guard was holding her and someone else was holding me too.

''Miss, stop fighting me or I will be forced to drag you out of here.'' The guard said to

Tanya. Lauren was just glaring at me while trying to restrain her best friend.

''This is not over, Arizona. This is just the beginning…'' she was yelling while was dragged away.

''Oh, the horror…'' I said to myself, my voice full of sarcasm.

''I leave you for two seconds and you get involved into something! Are you Ok?'' I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear.

Now, when I was thinking rationally again and the adrenaline was out of my system I felt dizzy. I was turned around and was now facing Edward's concerned face.

''I…I guess so.'' I managed to say. My vision was getting blurry.

''You look pale…is this blood on your cheek?'' he asked suddenly.

Oh no. The scratch! Blood! No, no, no… This can't be happening to me. Not here!

''Out, I need fresh air.'' I said breathlessly while trying to breathe through my mouth. Deep breaths. Do not think about the blood. Do not even dare…

''What happened here?'' I heard Esme's voice like she was miles away from me.

''A girl attacked Bella and now she is feeling sick.'' Edward explained as fast as he could. ''But I don't know why.''

''Out. The blood. I heed to get out.'' I choked out. My stomach was stirring. I felt like I was going to be swept away any minute now. The smell was making it worse.

''Of course!'' Edward slapped his forehead and then helped me up. ''I'll get her out. Get something to clean the wound!''

''I'm on it.'' Emmett answered seriously and disappeared again.

I let my eyes close when Edward took me up bridal style. I didn't have the strength to protest. After a minute or two I felt the cool Seattle air on my face. Not long after I was seated on a bench. I opened my eyes and noticed that Emmett was jogging in our direction with a bottle and a package in his hands.

''Here it is, bro.'' he gave the things to Edward, who obviously knew what to do.

''Thanks. Bella, this may hurt a little.'' He said gently. I just nodded.

When he opened the bottle, he brought it to my nose for me to smell it. The smell of medicine sobered me up in no time. Edward got closer to me, preparing everything he would need to clean the scratch. I was sure that it wasn't deep. But it was still a little painful.

''Don't worry, I'm used to it.'' I answered through gritted teeth, waiting for him to start.

''What do you mean?'' he asked, trying to distract me from his actions.

''I'm …oh…not very ouch…coordinated.'' I stated and he chuckled.

''So that is the thing with blood, isn't it?'' he asked then. I noticed that Emmett was nowhere to be seen again.

'''Mhm…it's because of the smell. It makes me feel sick in my stomach.''

He stopped and looked at me incredulously.

''You can smell blood?'' he was in disbelief.

''Yeah, it smells like rust…and salt.'' I answered and he started his work again.

''Are you sure you're not a vampire after all? People can't smell blood.''

''Positive! And I can smell it-believe me or not.'' I answered lightly.

''I believe you.'' He said sincerely. I was a mess. Where was this going? Was it going to end like our previous discussion?

''Ok, I'm done. How are you feeling?'' he looked at me concerned again.

You are very good at that. Thank you!'' I said lowly and smiled shyly at him.

''I would have said 'any time' but I prefer you to be safe and not to get into trouble next time.'' He smiled back.

''It's not my fault. Usually, it's the trouble that finds _me_.'' I said in defense.

''What was that all about anyway?'' Edward asked with furrowed brows.

''Nothing, they just don't like me. I don't even acknowledge them anymore.'' I surged at him but he didn't give up.

''I've seen them at school. The strawberry blond was…Tanya?'' he asked me.

''Yeah, Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory. You should ask Rosalie about them. She, and Alice for that matter, has _a lot_ to say.'' I said while standing up. Emmett and Esme were heading to us and I didn't want to see me like this.

''Are you ok sweetie? Emmett explained it to me. Do you feel alright?'' Esme was so motherly that I had to hide my smile. It was like my mom was here with me!

''I'm excellent thanks to Edward.'' I said looking at him.

''Eddie always knows what to do and how.'' Emmett said mockingly.

''Boys, behave!'' Esme warned and then turned to me again. ''I paid for your products and loaded them in my car. Now, lead the way.''

''It's not necessary to come. I can take care of it.'' I assured her but she waved a hand in front of me.

''Nonsense! You were attacked. Let us help you!''

I sighed but agreed.

''Just follow that blue Audi.'' I pointed out my car and she nodded. Then I got to my car before someone could say something about me driving after this. I hated being overprotected!

**A\N: So, we met Tanya. She is a little OC but I think it suits her for this story. And about the blond thing- I don't hate blonds and I don't believe that they are stupid or anything. So, no offence here.**

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this but I think that is good. So please review it for me. I have a birthday after all! Thank you for reading.**

**The next update? I'm not sure but the chapter is half-done so maybe in a week or two. **


	8. A turn of events

**A\N: Okay…I know that I owe you all a HUGE apology. And I'm officially apologizing to all my readers for the long wait. I just had to finish school and then to start Biology summer lessons…all in all, RL sucks sometimes.**

**Anyway, the new chapter is up! So please read and review because I need to know that there is someone who cares about my story (not counting me and my best friend :* love you sis!). So…yeah, write something in the end of the story for me please! Even if it's only one word! Am I asking for so much? **

**Enjoy! **

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 8-A turn of events_

''Oh, how I wish I was there! That way I could show that stupid little bitch what we're made of! How dare she!'' Rose was livid. I tried to calm her down a couple of times but her voice was rising with every sentence. And that wasn't safe because we were in the crowded cafeteria after all. People were watching us!

It was Monday. We were sitting on our usual table and after Alice and Rose saw the scratches on my cheek I was trapped. I was forced to tell them everything that had happened the day before. Form the beginning to the very end. Edward and Emmett filled some gaps in my story and, in my opinion, they blew the things way out of proportion.

And right now Alice and Rose were furious. They hated Tanya even before I show up at the school. So now they were planning how to ''make her sorry for even coming near me''. Not my words - Rose's.

''Come on Rose, it's not a big deal. And, in the end, she was thrown out of the market like a wet dog.'' I said trying to ease her with more details.

''How can you say that?'' Alice exclaimed loudly. ''Look at your face-she had market you!''

''It's not that serious. It will fade away after a week or so. It even didn't need stitches. Tell her Edward!'' I turned to him desperate.

''Don't worry Alice, Bella will be just fine. She didn't keep her mouth shut, you know. '' Edward assured her with shining green eyes. Great, now my saviour had turned into my hangman.

''Did she?'' Rose was suddenly coy. ''And what did our lovely Swan say?''

''Um…well…Tanya asked if Bella thought she was stupid. And Bella said, quote, 'Well, you are blond…'.'' He answered and looked at me with hidden pride.

''Hey, for those who hadn't notice-I'm blond too!'' Rose was watching me with hurt in her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was faking it or not. Rose is just that good!

''Hey, not all blonds are the same. I told that just to insult the two of them. 'Cause they are that stupid to believe it. You know that you aren't like them. And I know it. So…where is the problem?'' I said finally. I was rambling because I was nervous. Rose wasn't from the people that take insults so easily.

''Whoa Bell, chill out. I'm messing with you. That was good though.'' She laughed lightly then. Everyone joined short after. Except me of course.

''You should've seen your face!'' Emmett and Jasper breathed out simultaneously, trying to catch their breaths.

''Very funny guys.'' I said sarcastically.

''Don't get mad Bella.'' Jasper said, already calming down. ''You were just so pale and scared, and…priceless!''

Everyone stilled for a moment and then started to laugh all over again. I sighed frustrated and stood up. Then I headed early to Biology, leaving them to laugh their asses out for my treat. I remembered that just a week ago I was doing the same thing. What a deja-vu. I guess that all Mondays are the same. But I was wrong this time. Something was different.

''Hey Bella, don't be mad, please. You would have laughed too if it was somebody else.'' Edward pleaded with his eyes focused on mine and I almost melted. He was dazzling me again, on purpose this time.

''Stop it!'' I murmured to him then, averting my eyes.

''To stop what?'' he asked amused. He was standing with me near the exit now and we had stopped walking without me noticing it.

''Looking at me like that. You're dazzling me!'' I snapped at him, meeting his eyes again.

He was quiet then. For a couple of seconds he was numb but then his eyes focused on mine again and his smile broadened.

''I _dazzle_ you?'' he was amused but delighted, actually glowing with pride.

''Do you want me to applause?'' I asked sarcastically. In this moment I wanted to punch myself for being so honest and blurted out the truth to him.

''No, It's just…I thought I was the only one who was constantly dazzled.'' He was smiling again but this time it made me feel different. It felt warm. ''And you just did it again. I wanted to ask you something but you distracted me.''

I just blinked a couple of times. He chuckled and looked down. We stood in silence, me looking at him, he-looking at the floor. Then he sighed and smiled at me again.

''Ok, I wanted to ask when do you want me to start tutoring you.''

I was a bit struck but managed to respond on time.

''Um…I don't know…you tell-I'm free every afternoon.'' I told him and he looked thoughtful.

''What about today?'' he asked suddenly exited.

''If it's Ok with you…'' I didn't want to break his enthusiasm but I couldn't let him come just because he was feeling obligated.

''Of course. I'll come around…four?'' his eyes lit up.

''Ok.'' I couldn't resist and smiled at him too.

Suddenly the bell rang.

''C'mon, we should be going, if you don't want to be late for Biology.''

I followed him, intoxicated by his happiness.

When I came home I headed straight to my bedroom. I plopped on my bed, face first against the pillow. My happiness from earlier was gone a long time ago thanks to Gym. I almost broke Mike Newton's head while playing tennis two against two. I also managed to hit my own head. That could happen only with my luck! I groaned into the pillow and decided to take a pill and a quick nap with the hope that the pain will fade away.

I was startled by my ring tone.

''Fuck!'' I yelped, jumped and, of course, fell out of my bed with a loud bang. Great, now another part of my body was sore. God help the one that decided to wake me up like this!

''What?'' I hissed-yelled as I answered the phone, not bothering to look the caller's ID.

At first, there was no answer but then the person on the phone decided to speak.

''Am I interrupting something?''

Damn it!

''No, no, I was just … uh… you're at the front door, right? I'm coming.''

I hung up the phone and raced to the front door. I was breathless when I opened the door and faced Edward.

''Hey, if you are busy with something I can come some other time…'' he started unsure but I cut him off.

''No, I just had a bad day, that's all. I was sleeping and the phone startled me.'' I answered, my cheeks turning pink under his stare.

I then realized that we were still on the street. My blush deepened and I invited him in.

We settled in the living room and I went up to get my books from my room. Before I came back down I checked myself in the mirror. Deciding that it could have been much worse, I rushed to the living room again.

''You ready to start?'' Edward asked me with a smirk once when I was settled comfortable next to him.

''For Maths-never, but let's start.'' I said and he laughed out loud.

''Don't worry, I'll make it easier for _you_.'' He actually winked at me and I smiled shyly at him. This was going to be one interesting afternoon.

I gave my notebook to Edward and silently sent a prayer for my answer to be correct.

I was doing quite well. I had to admit that it was mostly because of Edward's explanations. From 25 math problems, I solved 17. My personal record! I was so proud of myself. But right now I was waiting for my tutor to check my last answer.

''Hmm…the method is right, but you seem to forget that this (he pointed at the last line) must be '+' and not '-'. That's what is troubling you.'' He explained, looking me in the eyes. We were serious now and I nodded.

''I'll try to make it better next time.'' I answered with a yawn. Edward checked his watch and frowned.

''Well, keep that in mind for the next lesson. It's nearly eight and I have to go. '' he sounded…disappointed?

''Until Wednesday then. The same time?'' I asked while we both stood up and gathered his things.

''Perfect for me.'' He said and smiled. He went to his silver Volvo and left his things on the passenger's seat. Then he came back to meet me at the front porch.

''I hope that I didn't bore you to death.'' I said to him while looking at his feet. He laughed and I snapped my head up.

''You know, it was pretty interesting. Being in your mind that is. You learn quite fast when there is someone to explain it to you.''

I blushed but didn't look away this time. His eyes had trapped me again. Suddenly, I was moving forward without any intensions to. In the next second my lips were on his cheek. I leaned away almost instantly but the contact was enough to make my heart beat faster. When I looked him in the eyes, they were shining with hidden emotion. He was smiling at me.

''Thank you!'' I said a little louder than a whisper.

He leaned and kissed me on the cheek too. When he backed away his smile was even wider.

''For you-any time.'' He said with a smile and headed to his Volvo. I leaned on the doorframe, looking as he drove away.

I know this guy for a week! Only a week and I am already feeling like this. Crap! I was seriously falling for Edward Cullen!

**A\N: Here it is! I hope you liked it. I want to say that I don't know when my next update will be. First, I don't know what will happen in the next chapter. Well, I have a few ideas but I'm not sure. Second, I have technical problems and I don't know how to fix them. It's not something big but it's enough to make things with updating worse.**

**Anyway, please review because that will definitely make me feel like writing and updating. So, it's up to you. Just know that I won't abandon the story. NEVER!**

**I'm planning on publishing a one-shot-story in the coming weeks. Check it if you want!**

**Please review! **


	9. Let's get started

**A\N: Um…Hi! Yeah, I am late. Yes, you guys deserve an apology. But I guess that the best apology is for me to publish, right? So, here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 9-Let's get started_

After that first tutoring with Edward the things between us got a little easier. We were talking more, joking and sometimes just hanging out together. I was sure that I liked him a lot. Like more as a friend but I was more confused than ever. It seemed that he liked me back but I couldn't be sure. After all, what did I knew, I've never had a boyfriend before. This was completely new aspect of life for me. The only thing I was sure about was that we both enjoyed spending time together. In short terms, we were getting close.

Of course, life can't be only good.

It turned out that Tanya was interested in Edward. I didn't show any emotion towards this but she was getting on my nerves with her constant popping out of nowhere. And I had feeling that she was having extra fun flirting with Edward in my presence. I tried to pay it no attention but it was a hard job. Thank God that I had friend like Alice and Rose around me. They were a support and a distraction at the same time. Just what I needed. It didn't help that Tanya and Lauren wanted revenge because of the humiliation in the market a couple of weeks ago.

''So, what do you think?'' Alice asked suddenly.

We were at the mall, just the two of us. Rose and Jasper's birthday was on Friday so we were trying to find something special for both of them. They were turning eighteen after all. Alice was showing me a cute red tank top for Rose.

''Hm…I don't know. I think it should be something different, something with a meaning. We are her best friends after all. And Jasper is your boyfriend.'' I emphasized. She looked at the cloth and then put it back.

''You're right. Clothes, shoes, bags, cosmetics…everything like that is just pathetic. What to do then?''

''You're asking me? Wow…that is probably first. I thought you know everything.'' I laughed, amazed.

''Well, I know that when I see the perfect thing, I will recognize it. The problem is that I have no idea where to look for it.'' Alice whined. Just then an idea suddenly popped in my mind.

''I think I figured it out.'' I exclaimed exited and Alice lit up. ''But we need a jewelry store.''

We headed to Tiffany's. I had a good feeling about this.

''Oh Bella, it's just perfect!'' Alice practically squealed as we made our way to her car, the presents already arranged. ''You are a genius.''

I laughed at my cheerful best friend. ''We'll see Alice, we'll see.''

''Trust me, they will love their presents. I just know it.'' She said in a sing-song voice. She was practically glowing like the sun and bouncing around like a four-year-old. I laughed again and got into her yellow Porsche. We heeded to the Cullen's house where we were supposed to have a movie night with the others.

''So, did you too finish your 'important duties'?'' Rose asked once we were seated in front of the Cullen's big flat screen. Rose had figured out what were we up to but decided to play along. She was a clever girl.

''Yep!'' Alice simply answered, popping the ''p''. ''All is done!''

''Do you mind to share the information?'' Rose turned to me innocently.

''Not a chance. You'll see soon enough.'' I answered, smiling.

''Oh, come on Ali, will you keep us in the dark? You are disappointing me.'' Rose fake-pouted at her other friend again.

''It would be disappointing if we spill the beans so easily, right Bella?'' The pixie stated and turned to wink at me.

Emmett, Edward and I just laughed. However, Jasper decided to try sweet-talking his girlfriend into telling him. Well, this should be fun!

''Please tell me Ali, I can pretend to be surprised afterwards.'' Jasper whispered to her, loud enough for the rest of us to hear. '' Or I will be forced to do it the hard way.''

Alice looked a little flustered but she was tougher than that. He wasn't going to give up.

''Oh yeah? Like _how_, Jazzy?'' she asked teasingly.

''Oh, hum…I will…yeah, I …'' Jasper started stuttering and we all doubled from laughter.

''Yeah man, nice tactic.'' Emmett said, whipping away tears from laughter. This statement earned him a slap on the neck from Rosalie.

''Alice Brandon, you will tell me right now or…''

''Okay guys, I think that we should start the movie now. It's getting rather late and we still have school in the morning remember?'' I interrupted Rose before she could get seriously angry and that is not safe.

''Don't think you're off the hook, Isabella. I can make you talk.'' Rose threatened while secretly glancing at Edward, who was sitting close next to me.

It was my turn to stutter. '' You wouldn't.'' I said mortified. She knew everything about my feelings for him. She wasn't that evil to tell him right?

''Oh yeah?'' her voice was dangerous and the glint in her eyes answered for me. Yes, she was capable of doing it.

''I'm putting on the movie. This have to wait.'' Edward said, pointing at the four of us. Emmett was still laughing silently.

I mouthed a silent 'Thanks' to my saviour and he just shrugged it off with a wink and smiled. Then the film started and we all stopped talking. It seemed that Alice and I were safe for now. But the Hale twins were known for getting what they wanted. Which meant that we were in big trouble.

_(a couple of days later)_

On Friday lunch we were all at our usual table at school. I was trying to avoid the stares that I was getting from Tanya and Lauren from across the cafeteria. It wasn't that hard, I usually didn't pay attention to them.

''Aren't they going to find something more interesting to do than glaring at us?'' Alice said venomously.

''Just ignore them, that's what I do.'' I said to her.

Rose was staring back at them with her special evil look. It was scaring even me. Good think that I was on her good side.

''I would want to just strangle her.'' Rose spat.

Emmett put a hand around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

''Don't sweat it babe.'' He said and looked through his shoulder at the direction of the two blonds. ''It's just not worth it.''

''Let's just calm down. Bella is right-it's best if we ignore them.'' Jasper reassured everyone while hugging Alice.

''Please tell me that they won't be at the party.'' Alice pleaded.

''No such luck, my mom insisted that Tanya should come, something about not wanting to disturb the relatives. She is my third cousin or something.'' Rose threw one last you-are dead-bitch stare at both Tanya and Lauren and turned her back to them. Emmett smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

''My woman.'' He whispered.

''Oh, get a room!'' I complained. My mood was completely ruined. Tanya was going to make my life a living hell this evening.

''Don't worry Bells, we'll make them fell sorry if they dare to do something tonight.'' Alice reassured me.

''Yeah.'' I said weakly. The truth was that I was tired of all this stares, snickers and bitching around whenever they see me. It was their fault, what have I done to them? I sighed and then felt someone's hand in mine under the table. I looked up and met Edward's eyes.

''Stop over-thinking it. It's gonna be fine.'' He said and held my hand even tighter.

''Hey, lovebirds, quit the sweet stares and join the discussion.'' Emmett snickered at us while the others were trying to suppress their laughter. That made me blush like crazy.

''And what are we talking about?'' Edward asked casually, his hand still in mine under the table.

''As I was saying, our parents will leave for the night at around five. The party officially starts at seven.'' Jasper announced.

''That means that you guys will come not after five thirty.'' Rose added.

''Do we need to bring something?'' Alice asked

''Only the presents!'' Jasper answered acting like a little child. Rose smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

''girls, we will be getting ready at my room. Boys, you just have to arrange the music. No eating and drinking before the party starts. Be punctual.'' His twin sister finished.

Just then the bell rang. We all stood up and headed to our classes.

I pulled up in the Hale's driveway. In front of me were parked a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. That meant I was the last one to arrive.

I got out and locked my car. At the front door I was greeted by Alice.

''Did you bring it? Tell me you didn't forget it.'' She asked me, eyeing me suspiciously.

I pointed towards my car and she sighed.

''Okay, let's go!'' she chirped and led me inside.

The decorations were simple and elegant. The party was going to be held in the living room. Every peace of furniture in the room was removed and now there were only two long tables, filled with drinks and snacks. Rose's laptop was connected with four large speakers, positioned in the corners of the room. The fourth wall was occupied by French windows, which were providing exit to the gardens. The place was perfect.

In the corner of the room Edward, Emmett and Jasper were arguing over what music to play on the party.

''Where's Rosalie?'' I asked since she was the only one missing.

''Upstairs, waiting for us. Hey guys, stop fighting like little kids.'' Alice shouted then.

The boys didn't seem to notice her. She sighed and stomped to them. She reached on her tiptoes and smacked all of them on the back of their heads. I almost doubled with laughter when I saw Edward's amused expression, Emmett's childish pout and Jasper's hurt face.

''Okay, Alice, we better go.'' I said, grabbed her hand and then turned to the guys. I mouthed them 'You owe me!' and left.

''And…done!'' Rose clapped and dropped the mascara down. I sighed relieved. She was putting some light make-up and fixing up my hair for almost half an hour now. A new record! She was already done with her appearance when I and Alice arrived.

Rose was wearing a short black strapless dress. Her make-up was perfect, like always. Her hair was clipped back at her right side and her blond curls were draped over her left shoulder. Her lips were blood red. Her high heels were the same color. In short terms- I was standing face to face with a Hollywood star. Rosalie Hale was the star tonight.

Alice was already done with herself. Apparently, I was the only one that needed help. However, she was wearing tight dark washed-out jeans and electric blue top. Her hair was as spiky as ever. She was wearing a silver pair of high heels, which went were perfectly with her clothes. She was just like a fairy.

I was wearing the dress that Alice had bought for me a couple of weeks ago. It was midnight blue, just reaching my knees. If I had to be honest, I liked it a lot. It wasn't too short or uncomfortable. The only uncomfortable thing I was wearing was the stupid shoes- black high heels. My hair was let down freely and slightly curled. Some strains, which were falling at my face, were clipped back. I had to admit that it could have been much worse. I looked…different.

''Bella, you look stunning!'' Alice exclaimed.

''Not as good as you Ali.'' I retorted but she just waved me away.

''Let's agree that we all are mind-blowing gorgeous tonight, eh?'' Rose suggested and we all laughed. Then we heard the doorbell.

''Time for the party to start!'' Emmett shouted from downstairs. Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face.

We made our way to the party room while Rose and Jasper went to greet the guests. I caught sight of Edward and was surprised to find him openly staring at me. Before I could question him about what was wrong he averted his eyes towards his loud big brother.

An hour later the room was full with people. Everyone were laughing, drinking and dancing like crazy. The party was epic.

Alice couldn't force me into dancing for now and we were standing with Edward and Jasper by the food table. Jasper's eyes were glued to Alice. It was evident that he liked the way she looked tonight. He had draped an arm around her shoulders, sending a message to every boy who would want to approach her to stay back or else. She didn't mind it at all.

''Look at those two!'' Alice half-screamed through the noise and music, her lips curled in a smile.

We all turned our heads towards the pointed spot to see Emmett dancing and singing 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. Everyone around him was laughing like mad people, even Rose.

''You go Em!'' shouted Jasper. ''C'mon Ali, let's join him.''

Alice sighed exasperated, swallowed down whatever had left in her cup and followed her boyfriend. That left me and Edward alone, which was making me a little nervous without a visible reason.

I still hadn't talked with him about his strangely stares. First reason, because every time I looked at him my thoughts flew out of my mind in a second-he was that handsome tonight with a dark jeans and black long-sleeved button-down. Second, because we didn't have any proper chance to talk.

It didn't help that Tanya always seemed to be close around with her skinny pink dress and pink high heels.

''I didn't had the chance to say it before but you look extremely beautiful.'' Edward said in my ear from behind and of course I blushed.

''You don't look bad yourself.'' I answered, turning my head in his direction in attempt for him to hear me better. We were facing each other; the distance between us was small. My breathing hitched and he leaned in. Before anything could happen Alice appeared next to me.

''Bella, come on, we have to get the presents. Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?'' she asked, faking innocence.

''Let's go.'' I ushered her out before she could embarrass me more.

''Not a word Mary Alice.'' I warned her, my face still deep red. She just snickered.

I was in a daze when we returned to the party with the presents in our hands. The first thing I saw sobered me more than a bucked with ice-cold water. I immediately felt hurt, disappointment and anger. Because at the spot where I was standing just a minute ago Edward was kissing non other than Tanya Denali.

**A\N: Liked it, hated it? Leave me a piece of your mind please. Review!**

**I can't promise when the next update will be. I have already started the next chapter but I also have a huge writer's block. I will accept ideas if you have them. Also, if there is someone, who follows that story please review because I don't see the point in rushing myself to update when you don't appreciate my work. **

**However, the one thing I want to be clear is that _I don't abandon stories. I will finish this one sooner or later. _So I want my followers to be patient. **

**Review please! :))**


	10. Finally

**A\N: I want to apologize for the delay, but the good news is that my writer's block is over. Also, in attempt to update more frequently the chapters will be a little shorter than before. Sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 10- Finally_

Previously:

… _I was in a daze when we returned to the party with the presents in our hands. The first thing I saw sobered me more than a bucked with ice-cold water. I immediately felt hurt, disappointment and anger. Because at the spot where I was standing just a minute ago Edward was kissing non other than Tanya Denali._

I quickly averted my eyes from the couple, feeling like a complete idiot. How naïve I could get? Of course that he couldn't like me. Who was I to even hope that he will notice me? I laughed bitterly at my stupidity.

''Bella, what's up?'' Alice asked and at the same second spotted Tanya and Edward. ''What the…''

''Come on, lets find Rose and Jasper.'' I interrupted her and before she could say or do anything I dragged her with me. We spotted Rose, Emmett and Jasper easily. After all the dancing they were thirsty and were by the drinks, trying to decide whether to be alcoholic one or non alcoholic.

''Hey little ones, what's with the angry faces?'' Emmett's voice boomed.

''Nothing.'' Both I and Alice answered.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett watched us suspiciously but I decided to cut in before they could start questioning us. I wasn't in the mood.

''Whatever, Happy birthday Rose!'' I smiled at her, trying to look exited and happy. I couldn't fool her, but she decided to not question it right now. She took the small box eagerly.

''It's from both me and Alice.'' I said.

''It's actually Bella's idea!'' Alice added and I rolled my eyes.

Rose opened the velvet jewelry box to find a golden Tiffany's necklace with the words 'Forever R.A.B.' dangling from the chain.

Rose was speechless. She touched the words and then looked at both of us. For a second nothing happened. Suddenly, the three of us were embraced in a group hug.

''Thanks girls, I love it.'' She said with twinkling eyes.

Her reaction made me happier. Rose gave the necklace to Emmett who put it around her neck and kissed her below her ear.

''I won't take it off again.'' Rose said proudly and we all laughed.

''Jazzy, this is for you from both me and Bella.'' Alice jumped towards him and handed him a simple square black box. ''Happy birthday!''

''It's more from Alice.'' I corrected her but she just glared at me so I gave up.

''Well, open it already!'' she said excitedly but a little nervous.

''Calm down Ali.'' Jasper chuckled at her and proceeded opening the box.

A second later he pulled out a gorgeous watch from white gold. It was simple yet elegant. Alice had said that it was 'written Jasper all over it'.

He smiled. Emmett peeked through Jasper's shoulder and cursed. Jasper smiled even wider.

''Well?'' Alice questioned her boyfriend. In response he just kissed her.

''It's a double prize Ali.'' He said to her still grinning mischievously. He then turned to Emmett and stretched his open palm. Rosalie's boyfriend grumbled but put fifty dollars in Jasper's hand.

''You two did a bet on what am I going to give you?'' Alice asked amazed. She put her hands on her hips. ''I can't believe it!''

''I can.'' Rose shrugged.

''Me too.'' I said.

Before Alice could get into killing stance Jasper put his hand on her waist and drew her close.

''Emmett thought that you were going to give me clothes. I told him that you weren't all for clothes and fashion and he laughed. Then we bet for fifty dollars, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, I know you too well.'' he planted a kiss on her cheek.

''The worst bet in my life.'' Emmett muttered.

We all laughed but I soon stopped because I spotted a certain blond figure glaring with a smile at me.

''Bella, what is it?'' Rose asked and followed my gaze. ''What the fuck _she _wants?''

Alice then told them about the scene we had witnessed. Rose narrowed her eyes at Tanya which was coming towards us now.

''Something's wrong, this doesn't sound like Edward.'' Emmett commented with a puzzled expression.

''I don't know how it sounds but I know how it looked. Bella saw it too.'' The pixie exclaimed.

Nobody had the chance to say anything because Tanya was already in front of us.

''Happy birthday Hale.'' She said with her evil smile. ''I have to admit that the party is not so bad.'' She then turned to me.

''Just to know Swan, your friend Edwards…he's mine. You touch hum and I'll kill you. Got it honey?''

''Just to know Denali, people are not for sale.'' I snapped at her. ''Let him decide.''

''He decided. So I'm telling you to back of or else…''

Rose and Alice stepped protectively by my side.

''Or else what?'' Rose encouraged with a smile. ''You would slap her?''

''Then prepare _honey_, we know that you have experience in being thrown away like the trash you are.'' Alice added.

''Back off bitch. I want to deal with her.'' Tanya pointed at me and I glared at her. Did she truly believe that I would be scared?

''If you are so confident then why are you here to threaten me?'' I asked her with my hands clenched in fists. She looked at me with disbelief. Soon enough she smiled again, gaining back her confidence.

''Watch your back Swan. I'm not over with you. You don't know what can happen to you.'' She said with evil glint in her eyes and they stomped away in the crowd. I glared after her until she disappeared from my sight. Before I turned to the others I caught glimpse of Edward. He was trying to get to us but then Tanya attacked him again. I thought that I saw something in his eyes, some emotion close to my own sadness but it couldn't be. I shook my head and turned to my friends again.

''She's up to something. Did you see how angry she was? We have to be careful.'' Jasper warned. Alice looked at me strangely.

''Wow, the mystic duo, chill. She won't do anything. We won't let her, right?'' Emmett said confidently.

''Okay, leave this bitch. Girls come, I just turned eighteen, I'm halfway drunk and I want to dance!'' Rose actually jumped.

Alice's squeal was muffled by the next song-_Little bad girl_ by Taio Cruz and David Guetta. They gave me a glass with vodka. I usually don't drink but I told myself-it's one glass, what the heck! The alcohol spread warmth in my body and I felt my lips forming a grin.

''Lets dance.'' I agreed.

The three of us got to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing like crazy. I spotted Emmett, Jasper and Edward talking together but I soon averted my eyes. I wanted to erase the stupid image in my head and right now, having fun was the easiest way. An evil voice in my head whispered that I being happy will probably piss off Tanya. I laughed hard without an evident reason. Rose and Alice laughed too, seeing my expression. The night continued like this-having fun and ignoring the evil stares coming from a certain strawberry-blond female.

_()()() _

Around 1 a.m. people started to fill out. One of the last one to leave were Tanya and Edward. He turned around and nodded to Emmett. His eyes landed on me but I looked away. I waited around fifteen minutes before I decided that it was safe for me to go out too.

''Rose, Jasper, the party was epic!'' I told them both.

''Happy to see you happy squirt.'' Emmett grinned stupidly. He was pretty tipsy but was still standing.

''Be careful on the ride back home.'' Alice warned.

''Will do. Bye!''

They told me goodbye and I got out into the cold night. The light from the house was dim but it was enough for me to spot my car. As I got near it I saw that there was someone leaning against the passenger's door. I froze on my spot, ten feet away from the mysterious person.

''It's just me Bella.'' I heard a painfully familiar voice.

''You didn't leave with your girlfriend! This isn't a good start.'' I said sarcastically, trying to reach the driver's door without getting too close to him.

''She is not my girlfriend.'' Edward stated angrily.

''Whatever.'' I waved him off and started searching for my keys.

''Bella listen, she kissed me.'' He said and I froze again. Of course, he noticed and got closer to me but I didn't care. My mind was screaming _Explain, please elaborate!_ He obeyed to my unspoken plea.

''She came to me after you went away. She had me cornered and I couldn't escape. I pushed her away as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry Bella.'' He was now standing right in front of me. I was with my back against the car door. I tried to shake off the silly hope that had nestled in my chest but it was as hard as ignoring Edward's proximity.

''Why are you apologizing? '' I asked him without looking up. I was aware of the traitorous tears which were threatening to fall from my eyes.

''Because I want you to know the truth. I don't want you to be misunderstanding things. Can you forgive me?''

The question was simple but I couldn't answer. We both knew that technically, he didn't have a reason to apologize. So was this true or was it part of some sick joke.

'_This is Edward, Bella, you know him. And you know Tanya as well. Who are you going to trust?_' said my inner voice. Well, that question was easier.

''Okay.'' I answered in a small voice.

''What? I didn't hear you.'' Edward asked.

I looked up and finally met his green eyes.

''I forgive you. I trust you Edward.'' I repeated my decision.

On the dim light, coming from the house, I could see that his eyes were lightened up by happiness and something else. He had also decided something.

''Good, because I want to do something.''

I just nodded curious. He smiled.

Before I could even realize what is he up to his lips were on mine. The same sparks that we always exchange were now even more intent. His lips were soft and warm and my mind was having a really big trouble staying clear. I smiled into the kiss though. It was heaven.

Eventually, we had to break apart for air.

''So…''I breathed.

''So…would you be my girlfriend?'' he asked me.

''Yeah.'' I answered softly and simply and he hugged me.

''Thank you.'' He whispered in my ear and I hugged him back.

''Well, it was 'bout time!'' Emmett yelled from the front porch of the house. ''Great job Edie!''

The other three came up from behind him. They all were grinning like fools.

''Stalkers!'' I shouted but laughed.

''I should probably drive my brother home. Will you be okay, how much did you drink?'' he asked concerned.

''Just one glass, I'm fine. Don't worry.'' I smiled at him.

He sighed and looked at his big brother again.

''I should go.''

''Yeah, you probably should.''

''One more thing.'' He said and leaned to kiss me again. The kiss wasn't that long but still made my mind dizzy and my heartbeat fast, and my knees go jelly…yeah. ''I'll pick you up at Monday for school.''

''Okay.'' I whispered to him.

He pecked me one last time and then opened the door for me. I climbed in and drove away, wondering how this night had ended up with me and Edward getting together.

Not that I was complaining.

**A\N: Okay, this is the chapter. I hope that you liked it. Leave me a review please. **

**Also, I have to thank to all of you who review my story. It really makes my day to know that you care, guys. Thanks! Keep it up like this!**

**The next chapter is already done but I have to get ready for school because we start at Monday. However, I promise that I will update next week. You deserved it! Thank you for the support.**


	11. First date

**A\N: The promised chapter is here! Enjoy!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 11- First date_

To say that I was unnaturally cheerful in the next few weeks was understatement. The reason wasn't the warming of the weather though. Well, the sun helped a lot but the real reason was Edward. Just thinking about him made me smile. The change in me was sudden and it scared me. Even my dad noticed and started to get suspicious. I guess that his police instinct was kicking in. But I wasn't ready to do that yet. The simple thought of Edward, dad and meeting in one sentence was making me pretty nervous. I could only imagine what would Charlie do when he understand that his only daughter was dating someone. However, things were going good for now.

The only thing that was really bothering me was Tanya. I was sure that she was up to something, something bad. But I was too happy to pay it much attention. Whatever she was going to do, I was going to face it. After all, how worse could it be?!

Edward was very considerate, picking me up for school every morning and the driving me back home. Our tutoring lessons were more interesting and eventful. He was doing his best to ignore Tanya's stares and to distract me, which wasn't that hard. I was constantly dazzled or daydreaming. The only…slip was that we haven't gone to a proper date yet. It seemed that whenever we made plans there is always something that popped out in the last minute-homework, history projects, essays…you got the point. We wasn't much bothered, it simply wasn't the right time. But I would be lying if I say that I wasn't disappointed a little.

That's why I was smiling like a fool when Edward arrived at my door at Saturday noon. Fortunately, my dad was at work and I didn't have to explain anything to him.

''So, what can I do for you?'' I asked with a smile as we sat at the kitchen table. I was working on a literature essay about ''Pride and prejudices'' due to Friday. It wasn't difficult but it took time.

''Well, you can stop writing and get ready.'' He answered with his lopsided grin and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. ''I'm taking you out.''

''Something casual?''

''Mhmm…something unusual.'' He corrected me.

''Aren't you going to tell me where are we going?'' I asked scowling a little-I hate surprises.

''You'll see.'' He just said and leaned back in his chair satisfied-he knew that I didn't like to be left in the dark.

''Fine, I'll be right back.'' I said and stood up a little annoyed at him. He stood with me, engulfed me in a hug and kissed me. I forgot my previous thoughts just like that. Through my daze I heard him say: ''I'm waiting.''

I stood struck for a couple of minutes and then headed upstairs to change.

I decided to wear my favorite midnight blue, long-sleeved blouse. It wasn't thick; I used to wear it on the coldest days back at Phoenix. It was perfect for the current weather. I put a pair of black jeans and my sneakers. One look at the mirror showed me that I was decent with braided hair. If Alice and Rose could see me they would have strangled me right then and there. I could imagine Alice's voice ringing through the place: 'Isabella Swan, you _can't_ go out on a first date dressed like this!' I chuckled, eternally grateful that they weren't around.

''Okay, I'm ready.'' I called out as I made my way down the stairs.

Edward was leaning on the kitchen doorframe and when I came in sight he took his time observing me. After a couple of minutes he cleared his throat.

''This color looks great on you.'' He complimented with a smile which made me blush, nothing new. He grabbed my hand in his and looked me in the eyes.

''Shall we?''

''We shall.'' I answered to his formal invitation and we both laughed.

''So, where are we going anyway?'' I tried again as we buckled our seatbelts.

''It's a surprise.'' He smiled mischievously.''

''You know that I hate surprises.''

''Well, I hope that this one would be an exception.'' He turned briefly to me and I sighed. If you can't beat them, join them!

We rode in a comfortable silence and came to a stop at the entrance of Kerry Park. He got out and headed to my door but I was already out too.

''You can't let me be a gentleman, can you?''

''Nope.'' I simply said and smiled at him. He shook his head and got a basket out of the Volvo's trunk.

''We're having a picnic!'' I asked amazed. He glanced at me nervously.

'' I thought for a restaurant but the day is too nice to stay inside. But if you want we can still…''

I cut him off by pressing my lips on his.

''It's perfect.'' I smiled at him and his green eyes shone with excitement.

We found a perfect spot in the shadows of a big oak tree and he spread a blanket. We sat down and he started unloading the basket, taking out sandwiches, cookies, brownies, apple and orange juice and other home-made stuff that made my stomach grumble.

''Are you hungry?'' he smirked at me. I just blushed and rolled my eyes.

''A little. Where did you get all of this?'' I asked then in an attempt to change the subject.

''My mom helped me out. She was quite eager to do so actually.''

''Esme is…one of a kind.'' I agreed smiling genuinely. ''I think that if she knew Rene, they would have been very good friends.''

He eyed me curiously.

''Rene?''

''Um, that's my mom.'' I answered sheepishly, remembering that I have never told him her name.

''Do you miss her a lot?'' he asked me then.

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes just watching the people pass and the children chase each other.

''Sometimes more than others. But I know that she is happy with Phil now. They live in Jacksonville, Florida and we are talking almost every two days. It could have been worse I guess.'' I finally said.

''Do you regret moving here?'' his eyes were strangely curious, like he was trying to decipher me.

''Actually, no. My dad, Charlie…I'm more like him. It's different but I love him and I got used to being around him and not around Rene. And I spend my summers with my mom at the beach so everyone is happy.''

''You always surprise me with your answers.'' He exclaimed then.

''Well, it's just the way I think. Maybe I'm not normal.'' I laughed lightly, the seriousness of the situation already gone.

''I'm glad about that you know. It's so boring, being normal. And you…you are exceptional.'' He smiled at me and I blushed for the millionth time that day.

We started eating and I let my thoughts wander around. The warm weather was relaxing and I mentally slapped myself for not going out in the park before. I laughed when I remembered the last time I was here.

''What is so funny?''

''it just popped in my mind that the last time I was here was the evening I met you.'' I answered. ''Could it be a coincidence?''

''Maybe.'' He smiled down mysteriously.

''Thank you.'' I looked him in the eyes. He was as perfect on the inside as on the outside. How did I deserve him?

He just smiled at me and leaned in to press his lips on mine. My mind quickly clouded and I tangled my fingers in his hair. The kiss soon turned from gentle and romantic to hot and passionate. I pulled away before I could pass out from not breathing.

''Sorry.'' He immediately apologized with heavy breathing and backed away from me.

''No, no, no.'' I started and brought his face close to mine again, pressing my temple to his. ''It's just…I need to breathe from time to time and…there are a lot of people around here…and kids.''

He looked at my eyes again and my thoughts got messed up again. If I was standing I was sure that my legs would have given out. His piercing green eyes were a shade darker and I got the feeling that he was looking directly in my soul.

He chuckled and kissed me quickly one more time before lying on the blanket with his head in my lap. I laughed and started stroking his soft bronze hair. Edward closed his eyes and a strangled sound escaped his lips. I leaned back on my free hand and closed my eyes too.

The sun had moved on the sky and we were no longer in the shadows. It was really nice to feel the comforting warmth on my skin. After a couple of minutes I realized that Edward was humming something. I couldn't recognize it but it sounded comforting-just like a lullaby. I stayed silent until he ended the song and then asked him about it.

''It's actually something that I composed on my piano.'' He confessed, opening one eye to see my reaction.

I was stunned-he could play the piano? But then again, this was Edward. So instead of making some brilliant comment like 'Uh?' or 'Oh' I simply said:

''It's beautiful.''

''Of course! After all, you inspired it.'' he answered and I blushed yet again at his compliment.

We stayed like this a little more and then we both reached for the basket: I-to get something to drink and he-to eat another cookie or two.

''Thank you for this Edward.'' I turned to him. ''It's better than anything else.''

''You're welcome, beautiful, but we aren't done yet.'' He grinned and stood. ''C'mon, it's time to go to the zoo.''

To sum up: this was the best first date I could imagine. We had a lot of fun at the zoo and we both didn't want to leave but we had to-they were closing.

Edward drove me to my house around eight thirty. I was exhausted but happy.

''I hope you enjoyed today as much as I did.'' he said.

''Even more.'' I admitted and pecked him on the cheek. ''I hadn't had this much fun going to the zoo since I was five! Thank you.''

''You say that a lot but I am the one to be thankful. You are with me.''

We both leaned in and kissed. I almost lost myself but he reminded me that I had to go if I didn't want my father to suspect something.

''I'll see you on Monday then.'' I sighed.

''It seems like a lot of time for you.'' When I just nodded he chuckled. ''For me too.''

I sighed again and got out of the car.

''Bella?'' he called through the open window and I immediately turned to him again. ''My mom wants to invite you and your dad to dinner at home.''

He waited patiently for me to take in the news.

''Okay,'' I breathed out. ''but first, I have to tell him about us.''

Just saying it sent chills down my spine.

''Are you alright?'' Edward asked me concerned.

''Mhmm. 'Till Monday.'' I smiled at him and he nodded. The car disappeared after two minutes.

I looked at the Volvo's direction for a while and then turned to my house. I was about to tell my father, who happens to be a cop, that I had a boyfriend. Oh boy, this was a recipe for disaster.

**A\N: Well, here it is! I know, I know, it was pure fluff and cheesiness. But that's how I was planning to do so. This was sort of a filler chapter-nothing major happened but it was a needed chapter. **

**When the next one will come? Not sooner than after two weeks. I'm stuffed with homework and I have test EVEERY DAY from now to…fifth of October. So please, cut me some slacks. **

**Review please! Love all of you who read this! :))**


	12. Turning point

**A\N: Umm, hi! Is there someone left here after so long? I actually don't have a real reason for not updating just…I don't get a lot of reviews and this combined with some criticizing and author's block put my spirits down about this story.**

**Meanwhile, I started writing other things, they were well-accepted and I concentrated on them. But I'm determinate to start writing for myself and to finish this story so here I am again. **

**Now, enough with the heavy. You're here for chapter and chapter is what I am going to give you. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 12: Turning point_

As soon as I walked in the house I understood that my father was already home. His jacket was on his usual spot on the hanger along with his gun belt. Empty.

''Is that you Bella?'' my dad's voice came from the living room.

''Yeah.'' I shouted back as I hung my jacket next to his. ''You're home early, is everything okay?''

I sat next to him and he did something unusual: he muted the baseball game he was watching. This made me frown. He never did this unless he had something very important to tell me.

''Bells, I have to tell you something serious.'' Charlie started with grim expression.

''I'm listening.''

''I'm having some…difficulties with a current case at work. It's not something I can't handle with but it's…it can get messy. So I need you to be cautious okay? Don't wander around alone, be careful.''

I was deep in thought. My dad was working with a lot of dangerous people. He was good at his job though. He avoided messing me up in his work. '_The less you know the better'_ he had always said. And this strange speech now…something had gone wrong. However, I decided to not ask him. He would have told me if the situation was so bad.

''Okay, I'll be careful.'' I finally answered him making him sigh with relief.

''Where were you anyway? When I came home I found your things spread on the table but you were out.'' He asked absentmindedly while turning on the sound of the TV again.

Here goes nothing!

''I was out with Edward.'' I blurted out.

My dad froze for a moment, his face motionless. His eyes left the screen to look at me instead.

''As…on a date?'' he asked carefully like he was unpacking a bomb.

I had told about him about the Cullens after the accident in the market. (I couldn't hide a bruise on my forehead so easily and of course he got extra concerned.) Charlie then told me that he had met doctor Carlisle Cullen in the hospital a few days ago and he seemed nice. He liked him.

''So are you two…together?'' he asked awkwardly.

''Yes and his mother wants to invite you and me over to dinner sometimes.''

He sighed and seemed deep in thought for a while.

''Do I need to give you the talk?'' he asked and I immediately turned as red as him in the face.

''NO! No, I mean, mom beat you to it a couple of years ago so don't worry.''

''Oh, okay.'' He seemed to relax a little as we both faced each other again.

''Alright then. Just tell me when it is so I can come home on time.'' Charlie finally gave in and I smiled.

''You'll be the first to know after me.'' I said happily and stood up. ''Are you too hungry 'cause I have to finish something for school and then I'll come back to prepare dinner.''

''No problem, the game just started and Bells…'' I turned on my heels at the door to look at him again. ''Don't forget our previous conversation. Be careful kid.''

My smile melted a little.

''You two dad.'' I answered and went to kiss his cheek. He was watching me strangely and I swear I heard him mutter ''young love'' before I closed the door.

* * *

My head was swimming with so many thoughts that I found it impossible to concentrate on my essay. After half an hour I finally decided to give up and went to prepare dinner instead. While I was picking the ingredients for a quick meal my mind was still somewhere else.

I was happy that my dad accepted that I was in a relationship so easily. It probably had something to do with the fact that he knew Edward's father but still. Charlie had always been overly protective towards his little girl. It was nice knowing that he had some trust in me after all.

This somehow made me think of my mother. I haven't heard of her for two days which was unusual for her. She called me at least one time during the day. I shook my head; knowing her, she had probably lost her phone charger. They didn't have home number so our only connections beside phone calls were the internet. This reminded me that I haven't checked my e-mail lately. I mentally kicked myself. She was probably freaking out without any news from me. I went upstairs again as soon as I put the dinner in the oven.

And I was right. I had five new e-mails from my mom. The first was sent yesterday morning. It turned out that I was right about the charger. She had lost it or '_It ran away from me. Screaming._' as she had said so herself. She was planning on buying a new one but hadn't done it yet. She was asking me how was I, how the school was going and so on. The other letters were getting more desperate and full of concern until I opened the last one, sent half an hour ago.

_Isabella,_

_If I wake up in the morning to an empty mailbox I'm calling your father through some street phone. You've never ignored me for so long, is everything okay? Answer me!_

_Rene_

I rolled my eyes and quickly started writing her back.

_Mom,_

_Calm down, I'm perfectly fine. And I'm not ignoring you; I was just busy these days and forgot to check my e-mail._

_Everything is going great. It's getting warmer here; the sun is shining more often. It reminds me of you. About the charger: did you check behind the nightstand? Last time it had fallen there and Phil found it three months later._

_I miss you and I hope that I'll hear you soon. _

_Bella_

I sent it right away afraid that she could do something stupid. I went downstairs to get the table ready.

* * *

We have just finished eating when my phone rang. Had she been awake, waiting for my response?

''Bella, thank God, hi sweetie!'' Rene's voice sounded from the speaker causing me to smile widely.

''Hey mom. So you found the charger I assume.''

''Right were you said it would be. How had even gotten there I have no idea. Anyway, do you have anything new to share with me?''

I blushed. My mom was a bit reckless but she could always tell when something was on my mind. I was her open book. It was good that she couldn't see me right now.

''Oh boy, there is something.'' she chirped from the other end of the line. ''Or should I say some_one_. How are things going with Edward?''

''Good.'' I simply answered knowing that it wouldn't end there but I at least had to try.

''I knew it! You two finally went out right? Tell me everything.''

My mom was like a teenager in an adult's body so I told her about our date earlier today. She was happy to know that I had finally found someone special to me. We talked a while longer about Phil's work, the weather, and my friends and even about Charlie.

''So everything is okay with your dad then.'' Rene concluded suspiciously.

''It's normal, nothing much.'' I said but then remembered my conversation with him and some kind of uneasiness found its way in me.

''Are you sure Bella? If you have trouble there you can always come and live with me here, in Jacksonville. You know that right?'' my mom's reassuring voice sounded again.

''Mom, you're worrying too much, everything is going great. I still miss you though.'' I tried to distract her. After all, it wasn't a lie, I did miss her.

''You are still visiting me in the summer, right?''

''Of course. I have to clean the table before going to bed. And I'm sure that you're sleepy too. What time is it anyway?''

''It's not too late, it's around midnight but you're right, we should heed to bed. Oh Bella, I almost forgot, are you taking precautious with Edward?''

''I love you mom!'' I exclaimed hurriedly and hung up the phone as soon as I could. Was she for real? We were dating for only a month for god's sake!

A loud explosion brought me out of my thoughts and broke the windows at the front side of the house. In the next second I was on the floor with a few large gushes on my arms which I had used to protect my head. I stood up immediately and tried to not let the panic get the best of me. My dad burst through the kitchen door with his gun in his right hand. He was looking beyond concerned and his eyes got wide when he saw my arms.

''Bella, I need you to stay with me for now. I called the police; Mark is arriving with a back-up soon. Then I'll drive you to the hospital because I think this will need some stitches.'' He said with controlled expression and pointed to a large gush on my upper arm.

The nausea that hit me then caused me to stumble backwards and I started breathing through my mouth. Charlie came closer to me and helped me stood still, hugging me.

''What happened?'' I finally found my voice.

''It's a long story but right now I want you to stay calm, everything is going to be okay.'' He tried to reassure me.

But I was not that naïve to believe him. As the police sirens could be heard louder and louder I realized one thing that made my blood run colder. My own home wasn't safe anymore.

**A\N: Okay guys, I know this was short and late and crappy but I just needed to update. I don't know when I'll update again, but it will be a lot sooner this time: I have the next Monday free of school so I would have more time to write everything down. **

**Big THANK YOU to everyone ( if there is any) who read this and even after all this time is still here. I'm not planning on prolonging this story too much so maybe five or six more chapters plus epilogue to go. I hope to finish it before May but I can't promise anything with my stupid schedule at school. I do promise that I'm finishing this before summer break arrives though. Don't give up on me please! THAKN YOU and please, please, please ****REVIEW****. It means the world to me and it will definitely make me update sooner! **


	13. At the Cullen's

**A\N: Here comes the next chapter!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 13:_

I finished up in the hospital after twenty minutes. The emergency wasn't so full because of the late hour and I was accepted quickly. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings as Charlie led me in one of the rooms in the hallway. I was still trying to shake away the fear.

''Good evening, how may I help you?'' a male voice sounded then and my head instinctively turned towards the door to see a blond man in his early forties.

He had blue eyes and a kind smile that I was sure eased the patient's nervousness. He was like born for this job.

The man looked fist at me then at Charlie with a confused smile and then glanced at the chart he had brought.

''Well, chief Swan, what is the problem?'' the doctor turned to my father then.

''My daughter Bella needs a few stitches I think. She got her hand cut.''

The blond man nodded and left his papers on a nearby table. He sat on the bed next to me and motioned for me to show him my arm. I extended it, careful not to see the wound again, and he turned it around, examining it.

''I presume it was glass that cut it, right?'' the man smiled at me.

I simply nodded but didn't explain any further. It was better if he didn't know how exactly this happened.

''There are a few peaces in the wound so it will take a little longer to sew it up. I'll have to inject morphine in attempt to prevent the pain.'' He explained to me while standing up and searching for items in the cupboard.

In that moment dad's phone took off and he excused himself.

The doctor returned and started his work. After he injected the drug in me we waited for it to start working.

''I didn't introduce myself, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen.''

''Edward's father?'' I asked then, grateful for the distraction.

''Yes, exactly. He was with you earlier today, right?'' he smiled at me while testing the spot around the wound. ''Do you feel that?''

''No, I don't feel it and yes, we were together.''

He turned his attention to my arm then and started pulling out the pieces.

''He is talking a lot about you. My wife Esme, I think you've met her already, is planning a dinner tomorrow evening. She was going to invite you and your father over in the morning but I guess I can do that for her now.''

''Thank you, we'll be pleased to come Mr. Cullen.'' I tried to smile too but it turned out to be another frown.

''Carlisle please, we're not in the eighteenth century.''

''Then thank you Carlisle.''

So Edward's parents shared distaste towards full names. Noted.

Charlie choosed this moment to reenter the room. His face was in a deep frown as he stuffed the phone angrily at his pocket.

''Bells, I'm sorry but you can't stay at the house tonight. It's part of a crime scene and there will be people working around for at least half of the night. Can you call Rosalie or Alice to take you in for the night?'' he turned to me with concerned expression.

''Rose is out of town but I can call Alice…'' I said then and he frowned a little.

Alice lived practically in the other end of the city. I guess it was kind of dangerous to drive towards there after what happened.

''My shift is ending in half an hour Charlie, I can drive Bella to my house.'' Carlisle offered out of the blue.

My father doubted and I could imagine what he was thinking: his only daughter at the house of her boyfriend for the night.

''Are you sure it's okay with you, Carlisle?'' he asked hesitantly.

''Esme will be thrilled to have a girl around even for a little while, don't worry.'' The blond man smiled again and Charlie relaxed a little.

''Bella, behave. No funny stuff.'' My dad scolded me than like a little child to which I blushed furiously.

''Dad!'' I almost hissed at him.

''Don't worry chief, the kids are smart.'' Mr. Cullen chuckled then, easing the tension.

''Okay then. I'm spending the night at the station, Mark called with new evidence. They need me there.'' My father said and turned to leave.

''Okay, um…we're invited to dinner tomorrow evening.'' I announced sensing that I probably would not have a better chance to tell him.

''I'll be there, don't worry.'' He smiled reassuringly at me.

''Take care dad.''

''Always kid. Bye.'' And with that he left.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when we arrived at the house. Esme was the only one awake. She was still in the kitchen washing the dishes when we entered.

''Hello Es.'' He greeted her and went to kiss her cheek.

''Hi dear. How was work?'' she asked without averting her gaze from the sink.

''It was quiet. I brought you a guest.''

At this Esme grabbed a towel and turned around with a curious look.

''Bella!'' she exclaimed as her eyes landed on me. I smiled, standing awkwardly at the door. ''What happened?''

''It's a long story.'' I answered shortly not wanting to get into details at this hour.

''Is everything okay?'' she asked with concern written all over her face. ''Don't just stand there, come in sit down. Are you hungry?''

I shook my head and she started preparing Carlisle's dinner.

''Bella just needs a place to spend the night.'' He explained sitting down on the table across form me.

''Of course, I'll go prepare the quest room on the third floor.'' She smiled.

''I'll help you.'' I suggested standing up too. I didn't want to be a burden; the least I could do was make my own bed.

''This is it, the guest room. I'll just change the sheets and then you can get comfortable, take a shower. I think I have pajamas that will fit you, I'll bring them too.''

''Thanks, Esme. I really appreciate it.'' I said sincerely to her.

''Any time sweetie. Just rest now and we'll talk tomorrow okay?'' she turned to me with a motherly smile and I just nodded, smiling back.

The bed was ready and I headed to the bathroom while Esme went to bring me pajamas. The hot water helped me relax and eased my nerves quickly. I washed quickly trying to remove the smell of hospital from me and to not get the stitches wet at the same time. I was towel-drying my hair when I heard Esme returning. She knocked on the bathroom door and said:

''I'll leave the pajamas on the bed. Good night Bella.''

''Good night to you too.'' I said and after a while a heard the door close.

I dried my hair as much as I could, wrapped a towel securely around my body and entered the room again. I smiled at the look of the clothes she had left. I realized how much Esme reminded me of my own mother and right now I needed someone to care for me. It was unusual for me, to want someone to take care of me. And I still didn't want. I just wanted to know that there was someone. I hoped that my dad will catch that gang soon.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. Assuming that it was Esme again, I went to open the door before dressing myself. For my horror, it was Edward standing in the doorway with a concerned look. It was evident that he had been asleep just a minute ago: his hair was more disheveled than usual, his eyes were drowsy and he was wearing plain white T-shirt and brown pajama bottoms.

When his eyes met mine, he smiled but then he took in my whole appearance and a pink blush spread on his face. I was sure that it was nothing compared to my mortified expression.

''Uhm…I…I'll wait for you to…yeah, get dressed.'' He said stuttering while trying to look me in the eyes.

''I'll be right back.'' I responded quickly and closed the door.

I got dressed as fast as I could in white pajamas and went to open the door.

Edward was still there; his eyes closed and turned to the floor.

''Come in.'' I voiced trying to sound casual despite the embarrassment I was still feeling.

He looked at me again and breathed out before entering. When the door closed he encircled my waist from behind.

''Not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing here at this time of night?'' he whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly. I tried covering it by shrugging.

''Something happened at the house tonight.'' I simply answered not wanting to recall some of the previous fear or uneasiness.

He probably sensed something and turned me carefully around to face him.

''What exactly?'' his emerald eyes, darker than usual, bored into mine in a way that was making me feel exposed. I couldn't lie to him or hide anything for that matter.

So I just explained everything. In the end of my story he was frowning deeply.

''I'll go bring some Tylenol for the pain in your hand because it will increase as the morphine flushes out of your system.'' He said and went out just to return a minute later with some pills.

I took them without hesitation and went to sit on the bed. Edward joined me and sat across from me eyeing me carefully.

''Are you okay?''

''Could have been worse. I just hope that this will end soon. I don't like feeling frightened.'' I pouted childishly but I didn't care.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss the pout away. It worked too well, making me forget about the crazy evening I had so fast. For my disappointment we had to pull apart for air.

''You better go to sleep.'' He remarked while breathing heavily.

''I'm not sure if I could but you should go. Sorry for bringing you out of your sleep by the way.''

He smiled and looked at my eyes again, my hands in his.

''Anytime for you. Now good night.'' He said and reluctantly got up from the bed.

I was thinking hard and after a minute decided to speak.

''Edward, can you…stay here with me…until I fall asleep?'' I asked shyly not looking at him.

He didn't answer. I just felt the bed shift next to me and strong arms pulling me back to lie on the bed. When I looked at him, he was smiling down at me. I smiled back and went under the covers with him.

''Thank you.'' I breathed out already feeling the sleep coming over me.

''You're welcome beautiful. Now sleep, I'll be here to protect you.'' He whispered in my ear from behind and I smiled.

I could easily get used to this.

**A\N: I know, i know, crappy chapter. Please cut me some slacks, i'm sick and it's not very easy to concentrate but i had promised to update so here it is. **

**Well, this is the quiet before the storm. Actually I was thinking of putting the storm here but the ideas couldn't stop coming. I'll try to update soon.**

**I'm happy to notice that my last chapter got more reviews than the one before that. Keep that up and maybe I'll be happy enough to update sooner. Please ****review****. Thank you guys for reading.**


	14. Gone with the wind

**A\N: Uhm, I'm a little late, I know. But I had to study extra hard this week because I was sick for almost two weeks before that and that led to some trouble in school. But you don't want to hear about my life. You're here for a chapter. Here it is! Enjoy guys!**

_Things will never be the same_

_Chapter 14: Gone with the wind_

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that it was unusually hot under the covers. I squirmed and tried to push the quilt away from me but it didn't budge. What the heck?

A grumble came from behind me and I immediately tensed. Something shifted and a strong arm tightened its grip around me, trapping the quilt too. My heart was racing until my mind started working and my memories from the night before came back to me. I looked around and as I expected I was still in the guest room that Esme showed me last night. A glance behind my back showed that Edward had fallen asleep next to me.

I turned on my back and looked at him. I had to admit that he was cute when he was sleeping. His hair was even more messed up than usual; some strands were reaching his closed eyes. His lips formed an almost-smile. He looked like a little kid cuddled in its favourite blanket. His features changed when I made an attempt to get up. He scowled, knitting his eyebrows and hugged me even closer to his chest. I was reluctant to wake him up but the sun was pretty high in the sky; it was probably past ten o'clock.

I tried praying his fingers away from me but that made him moan again and to bury his head in her my hair. I suppressed a laugh.

''Edward, we have to get up. If your parents find you here…''

''Jus' a minute, m'kay?'' he mumbled drowsily.

''Don't be lazy.'' I chuckled and brushed his hair away of his still closed eyes.

He hummed and finally opened them. Again, I was mesmerized by their color and intensity. It was as if a tropical forest was living in there.

Edward smiled brilliantly at me and leaned in to give me a kiss. I eagerly responded but I had to pull away soon or I would never be able to do it.

''We should get up.'' I breathed after we pulled apart.

''Okay.'' He sighed defeated. ''Do you want me to wait for you before going downstairs? In case you get lost around the house.''

''Ha-ha. No thanks, I'll come later. And I'm sure that I will be able to find the kitchen just fine.'' I pouted slightly, crossing my arms in front of me but my walls soon crumbled down when he pecked me on the lips one more times before jumping out of the bed.

''Don't take too long or I'll come up.'' He teased me with a smile playing on his lips before closing the door behind him.

I shook my head while grinning and began my morning routine.

* * *

''Good morning Bella. Come, sit by the table, the breakfast is almost ready.'' Esme greeted me happily as soon as I showed in the kitchen.

Edward was already there, talking with Emmett while waiting for the food.

''Hey Bella, did you sleep well?'' Emmett asked me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

At first I didn't get why he was wiggling his eyebrows and smiling so secretively like he knew some kind of a secret. But after he shifted his gaze between me and Edward it downed on me. My eyes widened and a deep blush crept up on my face. I glanced at Esme but thankfully she had her back turned to us, facing the stove.

''Y-yes.'' I finally answered finding the ring on my m middle finger much more interesting than everything else.

''Oh, I see. Must have been a good night huh? What about you, little bro?'''' Emmett's smirk grew even more when he turned to Edward.

Esme then turned towards us and placed a plate full of pancakes on the table. After bringing some syrup, she sat down between the boys.

''What are you talking about?'' she asked nicely while starting to eat.

''Oh, nothing much.'' I answered hurriedly.

''Actually…'' Emmett started with a dangerous gleam in his eyes but his brother was quick enough to cut him off on time.

''Mom, where's dad?'' Edwards gained her attention then and threw a death glare at his big brother.

''He's at his study. He said he'll just check something and come. Emmett, why don't you go and inform him that breakfast is ready?'' she smiled at her eldest son and he had no other chance but to listen to her.

I heard Edward sigh at the exact same time when a sigh escaped my lips too. Esme was smiling to her pancakes.

''I was wondering why didn't you answer your door when I came up to your room this morning Edward. I'm not so surprised though.''

My face felt cold. I looked at Edward and I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He was blushing too; a nice pink shade. God, what have we gotten ourselves into?

Well, it wasn't like we have done anything. We just fell asleep together, in the same bed. Nothing more. But try telling this to adults. Or Emmett for that matter even though he is more of a child than an adult.

''Don't worry kids.'' She laughed, causing us to look at her confused. ''I trust you two.''

''Mom. I swear that we haven't done anything.'' Edward started explaining.

''He just fell asleep next to me, because I didn't want to be alone and he stayed with me until I fall asleep but he fell asleep with me and…'' I was rambling when Esme put her hand on mine and looked me in the eyes.

''I understand dear, trust me. You had a tough night. As I said, I trust you two. You don't have to explain.''

I took a deep breath and smiled faintly at her.

Just the Carlisle and Emmett walked in together. Emmett continued glancing and wiggling his eyebrows at us but I tried to ignore him as much as I could and it seem to work because he left me alone. Edward on the other hand wasn't succeeding. They started bickering half-way through breakfast. Their father cut them off and turned to me.

''Bella, your father called that the house will be sealed for at least a few days. You can stay here of course but you'll need some things. He said that you have to go get them before lunch.''

''Oh, okay. I'll go hail a taxi to there then. Thank you.'' I said and stood up after finishing my breakfast. ''It was wonderful Esme!''

''Oh dear, thank you.'' She smiled at me and I turned to exit the kitchen.

''Hey Bella, I can drive you there.'' Edward caught up to me.

''I wouldn't want to bother you or anything, I can go there by myself.'' I waved him off.

''Oh come on! After that we can go to grab a coffee or something. Somewhere away from Emmett.'' He offered with pleading eyes.

''I heard that!'' his older brother's voice sounded from the kitchen.

''Okay, but it'll be on me.'' I announced, crossing my arms in front of me with a triumphant smirk.

''We'll split the bill.'' He mirrored my position.

My spirit sank a little. I wasn't going to win, I just knew it. Not with him staring at me like that. Oh well, I probably wouldn't have any better option.

''Fine, but I'll drive.''

''Okay.''

With that I went to grab my phone and keys and then headed to the garage. Edward was leaning on his silver Volvo casually, waiting for me.

''Are you sure you know how to drive this?'' he asked me while throwing the keys towards me.

''Please, I'm offended. Have some trust in me. At least I don't drive like a maniac.''

He groaned but sat next to me and I started the engine.

Not long after I parked behind a police car in front of my house.

''They probably won't let you in since no one is supposed to enter. I'll go by myself.'' I turned to him to see him pouting playfully.

''Be careful okay?''

''Don't worry. There are police officers inside to guard it. Relax and…listen to some music while I'm gone.''

He grabbed my hand before I got out of the car and as I turned towards him he planted his lips on mine.

''I'll be right back.'' I smiled at him and went towards the house.

I rang the doorbell to show my presence to the officers inside and let myself in.

''Hello? I'm Bella Swan, is anyone here?'' I raised my voice.

No one answered. I found it strange but I didn't give it much thought. Maybe they were pretending I wasn't there. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be in there, it was somewhat a crime scene. That's why I headed straight to the second floor where my room was. The sooner I get out the better for everyone.

As I went pass the bathroom I frowned. The door was closed but it seemed that the water was running. That was odd. I went to the door and knocked on it.

''Hello, is anyone there?'' I asked. No one answered.

I sighed and opened the door. I could only imagine the bill we would have to pay for water if this started yesterday. As soon as I took in the room I froze. The water was indeed turned on at its maximum. The whole floor was wet; there wasn't one dry spot on it. But that wasn't what scared me.

I hadn't realized that I was walking backwards until my back hit something hard.

''Well, this is an interesting turn of events.'' A dark voice said behind me and made me whirl around and face a dark-haired stranger looking evilly at me.

Before I could do anything he put a gag on my mouth. I tried to fight but I felt more and more tired. My eyes began to close without my permission. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the officer's body sprawled on the floor, covered in blood.

**A\n: Well, this is it for today. I don't know when I'll update again but I promise that I'll try my best to be soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm planning it to be from Edward's POV. **

**I hope that you liked this one. Please review, it's very important to me. **

**Oh, Happy Mother's day (even with a little delay.)!**


	15. Telling the others

**A\N: It's me again with the next chapter. And I want to tell that I'm not going to apologize for the delay, so…yeah. **

_Chapter 15: Telling the others_

EPOV:

_I'll be right back._

I should have known that something was wrong when the van blocked my view to the house stopping in front of it.

_I'll be right back._

I should have known something was wrong when Bella didn't turn up for more than fifteen minutes after the van disappeared with lightning speed. I should have gone up with her.

_I'll be right back._ These were her last words before she left me in the car. And she didn't come back.

''Edward,'' a voice called my name and I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Bella's father. ''You can come in now.''

I stood up silently and followed him. I thought that he'll lead me to some examination room to ask me questions but instead of that we entered his office. He sat in his chair heavily and took a minute to look at some papers before turning to me.

''I thought that here would be more…comfortable for you. I'm not going to take much of your time, I just want to hear what did you saw.'' He said eyeing me carefully.

I could see just how stressed out Charlie was. And I understood him perfectly. I myself wasn't feeling much better either.

''Bella wanted to take some stuff from her room and said that they will let her in but only her since technically no one was to go inside the house. I agreed to stay in the car and wait for her. Five minutes later a van stopped hurriedly in front of the house. I couldn't see the door anymore but I didn't think much of it in that time. They left quickly after. I stood there waiting for her but…she didn't come out. That's when I decided to enter the house and I found the body in the bathroom. I called the police and then you came.'' I finished quickly trying to not let the moment repeat in my mind.

Charlie's face had darkened while he was looking at a file.

''Is this the van?'' he asked me then, giving me a picture of a dark red Mercedes Benz Sprinter.

''Yes, I think this is it. Did you find it?'' I asked a hope suddenly rising in me. It was a tiny one but still.

Chief Swan looked at me sideways and sighed, putting both his hands on the desk in front of me.

''Look Edward, I shouldn't be telling this to you, it's classified because of the case but…yes, we found it. It was left a few streets away.''

''Any sign of Bella?'' I leaned on the desk too wanting to hear more information.

''There wasn't any blood. So she is probably still alive. I don't see why would they want her dead anyway. If I'm the target, which I'm ninety-nine percent sure of, they will probably use her to get to me. She won't be of any use dead. At least I hope so.''

Charlie slumped back in his seat and turned to look through the window. I didn't know what to say to him, how to reassure him. So we stayed in silence, wrapped up in our own thoughts until my phone rang. Jasper.

''You should go now. Your family will probably want to hear what happened.'' Charlie said as we both stood up.

I nodded and headed to the door. Before I turned the door knob I looked back at him.

''Can you call if there is something new chief?''

''Sure kid. And please call me Charlie.'' He tried for a smile but didn't quite manage it. I nodded at him and exited his office before calling back to Jasper. For my surprise Alice picked up the phone.

''Edward, what's going on? We're in your house right now and CArlisle said something happened with Bella, are you two alright, where are you, where is she?'' she fired questions and I almost groaned, my head starting to pound.

''Alice please slow down. I'm on my way home right now; I'll meet you in half an hour. Then I'll explain everything I promise.'' I said exasperatedly, clutching my temples.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Alice's voice sounded from the speaker.

''Edward, is everything alright?'' she asked, fear creeping in her voice. I could hear the others behind her talking silently.

I didn't want to talk right now. I feared that if I started talking I wouldn't be able to drive myself home. I was on the verge of breaking down, going completely insane with worry and guilt. Because I should have been there with her goddamnit! I shouldn't have listened to her! She was so…small and delicate, god know what happened with her in the house, if she was suffering right now, if she was in pain...

''Edward?'' Alice's voice trembled as she called my name and I realized I had kept quiet for too long.

''I'll be right back. Then we'll talk.'' I said and before she could ask any more questions I hung up and got into my car.

I met my dad at the garage beside the house.

''I'm going to Charlie to try and help as best as I could. Everyone is inside, waiting for you to explain what happened.'' Carlisle said while circling his car.

I dragged a hand through my hair trying to calm down. How was I supposed to explain everything to them?

''Son,'' he said and I felt his hand on my shoulder. ''I know you well. Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done accept probably be taken with her or worse, getting killed. Don't dwell on the if-s. Try to sleep maybe.''

''Thanks dad.'' I mumbled and we separated.

I walked to the house as his car sped towards the city.

I heard my mom, Emmett, Jasper and Alice talking in the living room and headed to there. As soon as they spotted me, their eyes went big and my mom came closer.

''Edward, what happened? Where's Bella?'' she asked softly, looking around.

I looked at them all and sighed taking a seat at the couch. I started explaining everything trying to get it out as soon as possible.

When I finished, my mom came to hug me. She didn't say anything and we both knew she didn't need to. When she let me go she went to the kitchen. Alice was hiding her face in Jasper's shirt, trying hard not to cry.

The doorbell rang.

''I'll go, it's probably Rose. She was in the fitness when I called her.'' Emmett said distractedly and went to the door.

They entered a few minutes later. He had probably told her everything outside because she sat on the couch next to me and looked at everyone.

''So what are we going to do?''

We all looked at her with incredulous looks.

''What, do you think to stay here and just do nothing?'' she asked, irritation in her voice.

''But what can we do? We have no idea who might have taken her. Where can we start from?'' Alice said, finally raising her head to look at us.

No one answered to that. We didn't know absolutely anything. I was starting to feel helpless. Here was I comfortably seated in my couch while Bella was somewhere probably in the hands of a killer. Rose broke the silence after a few minutes.

''I wonder if she's okay.''

* * *

BPOV:

''He'll do exactly as we say, don't worry.'' A female voice reached my mind and slowly brought me back to reality. I kept my eyes closed.

''I don't know, I still killed a man, a policeman for fuck's sake! Do you know how long will I be in jail for that?'' a male's voice argued then, sounding much more troubled than the woman.

''That is, if they find us Loran. Now go call James that the work is done.'' She ordered him.

''And what about the girl? You're just going to leave her there?'' the man asked raising his voice dangerously high.

''James will deal with her when he comes. He said that he promised someone to threat her specially. I won't be ruining his fun.'' She sneered.

Footsteps sounded and then a door nearby was closed and locked. I sighed and finally peeked through my lashes.

The room I was in was dark and I couldn't see much. My head was dizzy and painful, as were my wrists and ankles. My mouth was shut with a gag. I tried moving but my hands were tied behind me and around a big pipe.

Panic started rising in me and I tried to not hyperventilate. God, what will happen to me now?

**A\N: Okay lame ending and the chapter is really short, I know but I wanted to finish this and update as soon as I can. I hope that you liked it. Suggestions are welcomed! ****And reviews are very important!**** This story has 40 favorites and 51 alerts for gods' sake! At least five of you can review! And if you don't like it then tell this too, suggest how I can make it better, etc. **


End file.
